Married
by yellow.dandelion.spring
Summary: A/U. Rose Mazur Hathaway, daughter of the leader of the Turkish mob. Dimitri Belikov, one of the most successful Russian entrepreneurs in the United States. Both parties benefit in uniting the Mazur legacy with the power and resources the Belikov brings. So the only option is to have them marry for money and power. But in the end, could the outcome be love?
1. Chapter 1

Hellooo everyone! This story is one I've been very excited to write because I LIVE for clichéd almost cheesy storylines and somehow I've always wondered what Rose would do if she had to marry a complete stranger, and that stranger was Belikov in a suit. Yaaas!

 **Disclaimer:** These characters don't belong to me, they belong to the lovely Richelle mead. Also English isn't my first language, so please be patient with any spelling or grammar mistakes or if anyone would like to help me with that I'd appreciate it :)

 **Chapter 1**

Married.

Traded.

Sold.

Something like that shouldn't happen to women, especially in the modern days we lived in.

As a woman the day you get married should be one of the happiest, instead as I stood in front of the mirror in a cloud of frilly white lace, I felt defeated.

I was no longer the young girl that dreamt of finding that charming prince, falling in love and riding into the sunset in his arms. No. Being the daughter of Abe Mazur, killed that child.

In her place was Rose Hathaway, the child of Janine Hathaway. Abe was as good as dead to me. As were any hopes I had of finding true love. But if being my father's daughter had taught me anything was that I would do everything in my care to survive. This marriage was a mission for the daughter of the leader of the Turkish mob. A mission I couldn't fail.

The many women before me knew, that the only way to leave home was dressed in white and to return in dressed in black. That was the only expectation men had of us, we got married had children and served as arm candy using every bloody dollar into turning ourselves into plastic robots at the beck and call of our men. And when Botox didn't cut it, our beloved husbands found a new women to keep themselves busy.

I laughed. Nothing was funny anymore, really. It was just pure mockery at the situation I found myself in. Somehow I thought that being away from home—studying—that I was safe. That I would be the exception to the rule everyone in our world knew.

I should've known… nothing would ever change. No exceptions.

"Rosey… It's time to go."

I shook the look of self-disgust off my face. My mother wouldn't suffer anymore because of me. "Hey, mom. What do you think?" I said, as I turned to look at her.

Something I probably shouldn't have done. Her usual fake tan was missing, she looked as pale as she had been before she had met my father. Being from Scotland her pale beauty had always fascinated me, she was naturally beautiful. But to fit in as the wife of the mogul Abe Mazur, she had taken all natural beauty and morphed herself into the perfectly dressed, perfectly behaved robot. In some sense we all had. That was the only way to survive in our world. A mask.

And in that moment the mask I needed was that of a happy bride.

"You look beautiful, Rose. How I wish…" she said a sob escaping her. Rushing to her I enveloped her in my arms. There would be no more tears.  
"Shhh, don't cry, mom. This isn't you fault, you have been there for me every step of the way even when it probably wasn't convenient for you… and I couldn't possibly love you more. Please, promise me you won't get on dad's bad side. I couldn't have anything happen to you and not run to you. Dad wouldn't ever allow me to return to you, and god knows what my new husband will do if I ask to see you."

"You don't know, Rose, maybe your husband will be different. Dimitri's firm and strict but from what I've heard he's a just man and as long as you stay quiet and do as he says you should have no problems."

I sighed, blessed her heart was if she thought I could've ever lay low. Rose Hathaway wasn't about that life. "I'll do my best, mom. Let's get going before the old man has a coronary."

No backing down. I wasn't sure of many things, and if I was honest with myself I was terrified of being married to a monster. What if he didn't have a soul? If he was involved with a man like my father there was a possibility he didn't…

For a person who wasn't much of a believer I hoped and prayed then and there— as I took my father's arm in mine—that the man standing at the base of the altar wouldn't be the death of myself.

The church I had been brought to since I was child was adorned with beautiful bouquets of different colored hydrangeas and roses. Everything was suited for the most influential wedding of the year between Rosemarie Mazur Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov, one of the most successful Russian entrepreneurs in the United States. But one thing people didn't know was that was just a farce, a lie, a curtain to hide some deep sins. Something my family knew way too well.

So as Abe and I came into view, we walked slowly and steadily with all eyes and cameras trained on us. I felt the weight of the world on my shoulders and I hoped I wouldn't faint. Especially when my eyes finally landed on the iconic Dimitri Belikov and his found mine.

Dimitri was tall and had brown hair that barely reached the back of his neck, he was what you call ruggedly handsome. So handsome, that if I hadn't known that I was being sold to him and had actually met him in some other situation I would have been extremely attracted to him. So that was why I wanted to reach the altar and I didn't, my feelings were mixed. I guess I was hoping for a lesser kind of evil deal, Dimitri instead of my father's sometimes cruel ways.

As soon as we reached the altar, my heart froze…Those eyes, from afar they looked a normal shade of brown but from up close you could see different specks of amber and honey. _Jesus, this man…_

Dimitri Belikov, was a handsome man from what I'd seen but up-close and personal he was downright gorgeous.

"Take care of my daughter, Belikov, make her the crown on top of your head, or else we'll have a problem." The old man said, using his old sayings as he let go of my hand carefully and placed in Dimitri's hand.

If I wasn't stunned that my father had asked the man he sold me to, to take care of me I would've laughed, _the crown on his head_? Who used those expressions anymore? Those thoughts were rapidly replaced by another, I was really getting married…

As I looked up, I found Dimitri's gaze was sharp and intense, but he also looked bored as if he would desire to be somewhere far away. Something about him made me wondered if it was possible that someday I would be important to him?

I guess I would have the rest of my life trying to figure that one out and hopefully at the end of this I could have a partner in an empty world like ours. Sure thing, marriage like ours was something common especially for people with power like my father but marriage in which love actually existed were zero to none with the exception of a very close friend of mine. Lissa Dragomir now married to Christian Ozera. Their marriage was also a union between higher up families within the faction, but in this case, both found that their attraction was not only physical but that they actually had feelings for each other. Something not every woman finds.

With a squeeze of my hand, Dimitri made me notice that the preacher had begun to speak. Something beautiful about true love and finding peace and solace in a person enough that you'd want to spend the rest of your life with them. With a heavy heart I turned to look at my mother in the first row, she was sniffing quietly next to the guilty party in all of this, his hand quietly gripping my mother's. Which if I knew him well enough, was meant as a warning, there would be nothing marring this occasion for him. Even emotions.

Before any tears left me, I returned my attention to the man standing before me. Was he as nervous as I was? I knew he could tell I was, by my sweaty hands.

"These two individuals, very dear to their families present today, have gathered here today to celebrate the joyous occasion of their union in holy matrimony, if anyone here has any reason to as why these two shouldn't be married speak now or forever hold your peace."

As if anyone would dare stop the wedding, every man in the room was armed to the teeth. I looked at Dimitri, wishing that if I was powerful enough I could say _Yes! I do, I have an objection! I can't marry a man I don't love!_ but with a tight squeeze of my hand he gave me a warning. _Do it,_ he said, _see what happens…_

So much for laying low.

"Alright, as there seems no one has any objections, we may proceed to the exchange of the rings."

A man as tall as Dimitri and alsmost as handsome, clasps him on the back affectionately while he passes him the small tray where the platinum rings lay. I take the larger one and proceed to repeat the preachers words, "I, Rosemarie Hathaway, give to you this ring, as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor, and respect you for as long as we shall live," as I place the ring on Dimitri's finger.

He repeats the same action, and he places the diamond incrusted ring on my finger and some sort of current goes through my fingers. _Shit_. _What was that about?_

We both stand there looking at each other.

"Since the rings have been exchanged, I have nothing more but to declare you both husband and wife. Dimitri, you may kiss the bride."

The guests around us clapped and cheered for us, the happy couple, while I felt too sad to even try to fake it. Dimitri following the preacher's words reached for me while I stood still frozen in place. _He was going to kiss me!_

 _Holy shits!_ As Dimitri lips grazed my own I was struck in place by the same current as when he had slipped the rings on my fingers, that and the fact that the man could kiss. His lips softly caressed, while his teeth nipped and toyed with my mind, that for a moment in time I forgot about any obligations anything but those sinful lips. A girl could get used to that. Sadly, everything was smoke and mirrors because as soon as he finished kissing me, he took my hand and almost dragged me across the aisle while people were still standing there clapping for the new Mr. and Mrs. Belikov.

Outside of the church, reporters and paparazzi's milled around trying to take pictures and to get a statement about the secrecy of the wedding. My head swam how could anyone live like this, my father was someone important but somehow I had always chosen to remain as invisible to the media as I could but know that I was officially married to Belikov I was just as famous as any other woman that had ever been photographed with him—and from what I could gather that wasn't many. Just a Tasha Ozera, and it was only because she was one of his business partner.

People pushed and shoved, making me lose my balance as one of the many reporters stepped on long train of my dress. But before I could land flat on my rear Dimitri's arm snaked around to hold my waist.

"Watch your step, Mrs. Belikov." He said as he helped me lift a side of the god awful dress. Stepping between me and the press, Dimitri escorted us to the back of an Escalade and for the first time since I had seen him was finally alone with him. My husband.

"Um… where are we going?" I asked, hoping he said we were going to assist the party so I could say my final goodbyes to my mother.

Silence was my answer. As soon the car sped into the streets Dimitri pulled his phone out and began to type furiously. "Dimitri?"

"Yes?"

"I asked you a question. Where are we going?"

"Home."

I laughed. "Aren't we going to the party? It is after all because us that they're having one..."

"No." he said as he looks back at his cellphone. It seems as if that has all his attention which just infuriates me.

"Do you always speak in monosyllables or is it because you don't understand much English? That seems much more acceptable than you being a rude jerk."

His gaze leaves his phone immediately, I have been married less than fifteen minutes and have already managed to get in trouble. _Me and my big mouth…_

"Look at me," he said as he held my chin. "You are my wife now, not exactly because I needed one but for the greater good of all of us. So behave and we won't have any problems, you hear me? Don't get any wrong ideas of love and flowers, that won't happen. You will have my protection as my wife and you will be looked after, but nothing more, you hear me? Go it?"

I sighed sarcastically. "Seeing as I have so many options, yes I got it." I guess he did speak English…

"You and that mouth of yours, how could the old man keep you in check all these years? You must have been a handful, but I guess it could be the reddish tints in your hair bringing you all this trouble." He said as he touched a loose curl that escaped my updo.

"Don't touch me, Belikov. And if you're curious, he couldn't. That's why you should be smart and not make the same mistake he has."

"And what is that?"

"Underestimating me."

He curses silently in a language I believe is his native one, "This outta be fun, wont it wife?"

Oh it definitely would be…


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone!

I am very excited that you've enjoyed the first chapter, as much as I've enjoyed writing it. This chapter is a little longer than I'd planned, but somehow after I start writing, I can't stop. Enjoy :)

p.s. There's a little surprise at the end :)

 **Disclaimer** : These characters don't belong to me, they belong to the lovely Richelle mead. Also English isn't my first language, so please be patient with any spelling or grammar mistakes or if anyone would like to help me with that I'd appreciate it :)

 **Chapter 2. – Home, sweet, home.**

If anyone would've told me that on the day of my wedding, I ended up in a ripped wedding dress puking in a private jet, I would have said—nope.

That would never happen to Rose Mazur.

But apparently, Rose Belikov, didn't have the same luck.

I had never been too fond of flying before—avoiding it as much as I could. But as Dimitri not so kindly put it, there was absolutely no fucking way he was driving 14 hours, just to get my ass all the way to Portland. Sadly for me, I would have to ride the flying metal machine for at least two hours, fighting the nausea that was caused by not having my feet able to touch the ground.

When I made my way back to the lavish seats, I found that Dimitri had finally stopped looking at his phone.

"What happened to your dress?" Dimitri asked.

"You're barely noticing that?"

He turned his head to the side, ignoring me.

"When I tripped a reporter stepped on it, it tore. Luckily, it was a chunk on the bottom, no one will notice."

"There's a suitcase in the bedroom, your mother packed it for you at least until all your belongings get delivered and the rest we can buy later."

Oh geez, Belikov actually knew how to be nice? What a nice surprise.

"Thanks, I guess…"

"Do you ever accept something without making some type of comeback?"

I smirked. "I do, but what fun would that be? Besides I've read somewhere that humor is good for marriage, keeps it interesting. Ours needs every single ounce of it, if we don't want to get divorced."

"You know very well that in our world, we don't do divorce. So you're just going to have to learn to live with me."

"Yeah, I know. But there's always the chance of you not waking up the next morning, so that's that." I smiled sweetly.

"Rose… There's always the possibility of tying you to the bed at night, so that's that." It was now his turn to smirk. "Just…go change, won't you."

"Yes, boss."

I made it back to the small cabin just in time as I heard Dimitri say something his native tongue. How I wished that I could understand Russian just to hear what he saying about me. Nothing child friendly, I would guess.

*.*.*.*.*

Oregon, was a beautiful state. Green lush trees everywhere and Mount Hood looking beautiful in the distance. I would definitely miss Montana, but Portland wouldn't be such a bad place to start a new life.

As we left the private hangar, a young man—who was dressed like the cliché bodyguard in movies—greeted Dimitri and handed him the keys to a car I never thought he would own. Especially, since the man is known for using the most advanced technologies in all his business deals.

There parked in front of us, was a midnight black 1967 Ford Mercury Cougar, a majestic beauty. So amazing, that even if you didn't like muscle cars, you could definitely appreciate the fine lines of the car.

"Get in."

"This is _your_ car?" I said, gazing at the car with adoration.

"Yes, it's mine, now let's get going before it gets any darker and I get any older."

" _Jesus_ …" I sighed, while I respectfully shut the door of the car. Wanda. That would be her name…I was already going crazy just dealing with this man for a few hours.

 _Lord help me..._

"She's beautiful," I said as I placed my hand carefully on the dashboard.

"Yeah, she is," Dimitri muttered giving me a strange look before placing his dark sunglasses on. Apparently, the man was not too fond of the sun—not that there was much of left on the horizon. The sun was setting fast and I sure was tired after the day we'd just had—all I wanted to do was enjoy a hot meal before getting some sleep.

Instead of making the same mistake of asking Dimitri for directions, I quietly took in the scenery in front of me. Portland was an amazing place, the rivers flowing across it and the glittering buildings making a lovely scene with the setting sun behind it. I was falling in love with the place by the second.

"You ever been here?" Dimitri said, glancing sideways at me, one hand on the steering wheel.

"To Portland? No, never. I don't like to travel much. " I said as I remembered all the times I used to stay at Lissa's house when my parents would go on vacation, mostly because there was always a reason to travel and it wasn't ever for family fun. It was an opportunity for Abe to continue to check up on the business front of things.

"Well, you'll have to get used to traveling. As my wife, you'll have to accompany me on most of my trips."

I continue to look at the amazing scenery, when we suddenly turn into a residential zone that has all these gorgeous houses scattered by the waterfront. All of them impressive in their construction with their modern floor-to-ceiling windows—which I was sure would offer the most amazing views. _Wow!_ If this was where we would call home, I was surely going to be a happy camper, at least in that aspect.

Just as the main road seemed to end, the last house was the one that finally had my jaw on the floor. _Please let this be the house we live in, please!_ Dimitri parked the car right in the driveway of one of the most impressive houses I'd ever seen, I felt little less sad seeing that I got the opportunity to live there.

It was a three story house, with floor to ceiling windows which made up most of the walls of the house—YESS!—but also with walls done in wood and concrete adding contrast between the materials. That gave the house a modern, but old timey feeling—which I immediately loved.

Something, right out of a magazine. _Just for me_ … well then again I did have to share the house with the ogre.

"Is this honestly your home?" I asked as I opened Wanda's door.

"No, I just park my car here," he said stoically. My heart dropped. I really loved the place, such a shame… "That was a joke, a bad one from what I can see…"

I nodded. "Yeah, you're not very good at jokes. But your house is beautiful by the way."

As he unlocks the code for the door, I am suddenly hoisted into the air. "What are you doing?! You're going to kill me so soon? You better not drop me!"

"Carrying my wife over the threshold. It seems to be a tradition among every newlywed couple—real or not." Dimitri said as he held me close to his chest. A chest which wasn't flabby at all. Belikov liked to work out and it showed.

"Congratulations, Mr. Belikov and Mrs. Belikov," said a feminine voice coming from the living room.

As Dimitri set me down, I was suddenly enveloped in a tight hug.

He smiled _._ "This is Celia, and she works for us as our lovely cook and housekeeper, if there's anything you need, you go to her. If there's ever the need to contact me, tell her and she'll get you in touch with me. She's basically the center of this home, that mostly because she's the greatest cook I know besides my mother and my grandmother."

" _Ay mijo_ ," she smiled endearingly as she pinched Dimitri's cheek. _What the…_ He could actually speak fondly of people, maybe he wasn't such an ogre after all—at least with the people he actually loved…

"He's just saying that to mess with you, Mrs. Belikov. I am Celia and I do cook deliciously—don't mind me saying—but as far as being the most important part of this home, I think not. At least not anymore, now that you're here. Alberto and I are so very happy to finally meet the wife of Mr. Dimitri here."

"Albert, Celia, I am Albert not Alberto," an older man with a fatherly mustache said as he approached us, cleaning his hands on rag, "I am Albert, Mrs. Belikov. I will be your personal driver, I am at your service."

I shook his hand. "Hello, I am very happy to meet both of you. Please, call me Rose and thank you for this lovely reception, it's really kind of you."

" _Mija,_ you're the wife of mister Belikov and that's that. Well it's been a long day why don't you both go upstairs and change while we get the dinner ready for you. Would you like to eat your dinner out on the terrace?"

Wouldn't I? Of course I would, the view was spectacular to say the least.

"Yes, Celia, thank you." Dimitri said, he gestured for me to follow him.

*.*.*.*.*.*

I was in heaven.

The view from the master bedroom was to die for.

The room was masculine, but had homely touches that made it look so damn comfortable. The giant bed was the center of the room with it being a four poster bed, with a faux fur coverlet, as well as an L-shaped sofa facing the floor-to-ceiling window.

"This is the master bedroom. I've never had any need to change anything since I bought the place, but if you need anything, just make a list and Celia and Albert will cover it."

I turned to look at Dimitri, "I don't think that will be necessary, I am in love with the place as is, thank you."

"I'm going to shower," he said gruffly, removing his cufflinks from his sleeves. "If your mother didn't pack any comfortable clothes, you can take something from the closet."

I looked down at the itchy dress I was wearing, why did my mother love lace so much? Lacey wedding dress, lacey after wedding dress, lace, lace, lace…

Nodding my thanks, I made my way inside the giant walk-in closet that made up the side of the room, there were many suits and formal shoes. Dimitri wore a lot of expensive suits, but what he seemed to like more, were coats. Weird, it must rain a lot in Portland.

The most interesting one was a giant coat made out of leather, something almost like a leather duster in those old western movies. Who knew maybe he liked to pretend he was in the old west. _Yippy, cowboy!_ CRAZY, I was telling you.

After looking into most drawers and not finding anything but his undies, I'd finally found the drawer that had a pair of flannel bottoms and the matching shirt. As I returned into the bedroom, I found that Dimitri had already gotten out of the shower and was now towel drying his hair in front of the fire— _did I mention there was a fireplace?!_ —wearing a pair of low riding flannel pants. If my mom was the queen of lace, _he_ was the king of flannel. But _sweet baby Jesus_ , those pants looked awfully good on the man.

Finding an escape, I showered quickly and tried to rid myself of any impure thoughts of the man outside the door. I had never lived with a man, which was the only reason I was ogling Dimitri, I was definitely not attracted to him. _Not at all. He was the enemy after all._

While I donned the flannel jammies, I found that the sleeves and legs were waaay too long for any human being that was below six-foot-four. I tried to roll up the sleeves as I emerged from the bathroom, not noticing that Dimitri was right in front of me. Somehow I managed to trip on the extra meter of fabric dangling from my legs. We both crashed onto the floor with Dimitri breaking our fall.

"You okay?" he asked, he removing a wet lock of hair from my face.

"Yeah," I said breathlessly. _Shit_ , you could probably cut through the tension with a butter knife.

We both stared at each other, the tension rolling of us like waves. I didn't know why but I felt that if he didn't kiss me, _I_ would end up kissing _him_. _Rose get your shit together_!

A loud " _Oh, por Dios_!" had us both steeping away from each other as fast as if I they'd burned us.

Celia was standing in the corridor, looking at us like two horny teenagers. "It's my fault should've knocked louder. But it was better for me to find you than your grandmother, Mr. Belikov."

 _What?!_ "What?! She's here?!" he yells, my sentiments exactly.

"Not only her, sir, your whole family is here. I barely had enough time to stop them before they came up here, _thankfully_ ," Celia said as she gave us a saucy look.

"We'll be down in a minute, Celia."

After she closes the door we hear " _Ajá, si como no..._ " I would really need to pick up not only a Russian but a Spanish dictionary, as well.

As an awkward silence descended upon us, my cheeks were probably a deep shade of tomato red.

"Look, Rose," Dimitri said as he paced on the carpet, raking his hands through his hair. "If my mother is here and the rest of my family, it means that they finally found out that I was getting married. I didn't tell them because as we both know this wasn't exactly a marriage of love, but rather for business—"

 _Yeah, he didn't have to repeat that part…_

"—and my mother and grandmother would basically disown me if they figured out the truth. So now we say that we didn't tell them because we wanted this to be a surprise, I am not really talkative so you're free to choose any story as long as it believable. They're really touchy-feely people, so don't be surprised if they hug you. This is your first task as my wife, I expect nothing but the best, am I understood?"

"Will you stop asking me, if I understand? Yes, I _do_ understand that I will have to lie to your family. But I'd like it if you could stop treating me like the evil one that trapped you into marrying me, when I am not the one agreeing to marry people because of stupid power plays between two grown men. And by the way, what just happened was an accident, one which I hope won't _ever_ repeat itself. I don't like it when you touch me." _Liar, liar, pants on fire…_

"Good to hear, Rose. After you," he said, brushing off my rant, as he held the bedroom door open. _Darned man_ , didn't he have a conscience?!

I tried to walk past him, when he took my wrist. "What you just said about it being a one-time situation, we'll see."

And with that little tidbit he walked away. Oh, I could definitely see myself pushing him down the stairs, he was infuriating

I sighed. Now to the task at hand, time to meet the in-laws.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Dimitri's Family was a matriarchal family. It was run by his mother Olena Belikov, along with the help of Dimitri's grandma Yeva, and his three sisters: Karolina, Sonja and the smallest sister Viktoria. As well as Karolina's two babies: Paul and Zoya.

Karolina was the eldest sister, and what I liked about her was the fact that as soon as she saw Dimitri she enveloped him in a hug and said. "Aw, my baby brother finally got married, even if you didn't want your precious family there. I am happy for you, my baby _Dimka_."

I laughed, _Dimka_ , I guess we all had nicknames that haunted us. While the family, as a unit, continued to give Dimitri shit about not telling them about the wedding, I continued to watch from the sidelines. Soaking up the good nature of family teasing. At least until, my mother in-law finally noticed me.

"Oh how rude of us, I am so sorry my child. I am just so taken aback by this giant man-baby's decision to finally settle down that I didn't introduce myself. I am Olena, this is my mother Yeva and my lovely daughters, Karolina, Sonja and Vicky. These are my grandbabies Paul and Zoya." She said as everyone smiled at me.

"Hello," I said feeling a bit self-conscious as I was only dressed in Dimitri's pajamas. "I'm very sorry you had to find out about our marriage this way, I would've loved to have you there supporting us, but you know how love can be." I was terrible person for lying to them.

Dimitri's middle and heavily pregnant sister, Sonja said. "Oh, please we understand it was this hard-headed man's fault, we could never hold it against you."

 _Say, it sister!_ I smirked. "Yeah, he really is hard-headed. But still, I apologize and I hope that you can stay for dinner to make it up to you." I said hoping that Celia didn't mind cooking for that many people.

"We were actually planning to stay the night," Yeva said, finally breaking the deep silence she'd had since she'd arrived. _Oh Jesus._

As it turned, out Celia had big hands and the food she had made for the two of us had somehow fed the whole Belikov clan, as well as Albert and Celia—who I didn't know lived in their private quarters separate from the house.

Celia was actually way more talented than Dimitri had described, her food was exquisite. While we ate our dinner, Olena and Celia were the ones to keep the conversation flowing; making jokes, asking me questions about my favorite foods or any hobbies I had, making me feel welcome—something that I appreciated, oh so very much— as well Dimitri's sisters.

Being an only child was lonely, so I could definitely get used to having a lot of people close.

When everyone was finished with their dinner, the women helped clear the table while Dimitri and Albert disappeared to the office to talk about the security around the property.

"Mommy, I'm sleepy," said Zoya, Karolina's 4 year-old-daughter.

"I am not because, I am a big ten-year-old, Zoya. Only babies go to sleep this early." Paul replied, making his small sister whine about her not being a baby.

I grinned, both of them were the cutest little things. "Oh, I don't think people who sleep at this hour are babies. As a matter of fact, I'm getting very sleepy as well, Zoya. Mostly because I know we'll need to save our energy for all the fun activities we'll do tomorrow."

Paul looked at me, intrigued. "Like what, Aunt Rose?"

Aunt Rose. My heart… "Well I was thinking we could go to the park and afterwards for some ice cream. So what do you think? Are you getting sleepy too?"

"Yes!" Paul exclaimed. "I think I'm getting sleepy too. Come on Zoya, let's go to sleep so that Aunt Rose will take us to the park tomorrow."

Karolina smiled and took both children to the guest bedroom they occupied every time they visited, everyone was ready to head to sleep when Dimitri's grandmother Yeva, pulled me to side of the corridor.

"Look child, I may be old but I am no fool. I don't exactly believe the story that my workaholic grandson got married out of blue, especially when I'd been pestering him to do it for years. I am not blaming you of lying to me, it's both of you who I'll be watching closely." She said before leaving me there, surprised.

Dimitri would not be happy about this, especially when he'd said he didn't want his mother or grandmother to figure out about us.

When I'd finally made into the master bedroom, I had found that Dimitri was still missing. Using that opportunity, I chose the right side of the bed and hogged the covers, trying to get a grip on the fact that this would be the first night Dimitri and I shared a bed. Shared a life. Shit.

It was the first day, and not even a whole day, and yet I felt bone tired. I missed my little apartment, my mother, and Lissa. I couldn't do it on my own. Hopefully, every day that passed would get easier and I could somehow find my place in this giant home and my place with the giant man that occupied it. It would be the only way to live.

At some point, I was so exhausted when I fell asleep, that I didn't even feel when Dimitri came into the room and took down the pillow fort I'd constructed earlier. So tired, in fact, that I didn't hear him say, "Have a goodnight, wife.", as he covered me with the blanket.

 **Bonus: Dimitri's POV :)**

 _I was married_. I thought as I twisted the ring on my finger.

Even for the reasons I did it, I never thought I'd get married. I didn't have the patience for any other women in my life besides my family, and that was already way too much for a man. But ever since I'd seen my father beat my mother, I knew that I would do anything in my hands to make sure they were taken cared of. And they were.

Since those tough days when we'd barely had anything to eat, I was the one that had taken the role of man of the house. Now that they were safe and cared for, I still had the same conviction, to always stride for more. That was how I'd gotten involved with Abe Mazur, he'd made me a business proposition that was way too convenient to pass up on. But with one condition—that I would marry his daughter.

At first, I was appalled. I had sisters after all, who could possibly in their right mind sell their daughter off to a stranger? So my immediate response was a definite, NO. I was sorry for the deal, but I wasn't going to tie myself down for money.

So I'd instantly gotten out of his office, when I'd heard the despicable voice of my biggest rival. Viktor Dashkov. So Abe, being the rat he was, he'd called Viktor after I'd just said no. He was offering the same condition that the man marry his daughter! I felt sick. Not only was Viktor a despicable business man but he was also a despicable human being.

How could someone do that to their own daughter? For money? Jesus.

"Nancy, is my father in his office?" said a female voice. Father's office? The only office on this floor was Abe's. As I turned to look around the pillar I was standing behind, I saw her. Abe's daughter. To say she was stunning, was the least.

"Yeah, Rose, but he said he was going to be busy all day and for no one to interrupt him." The receptionist answered her.

Rose…Roza…somehow after knowing her name it made her more real. My conscience couldn't let me leave. I had to do something.

"Thank you, Nancy," she said as she put her long hair behind her ear. "He kept pestering me to come see him about something important and now that I get a day off work he can't see me, _tsk_. Well, just tell him I came by and if he asks you call me, could you call me between 2 and 4, I'm already having enough trouble at my job as it is."

The receptionist smiled. "Sure thing, Rose. And I'm sorry for making you come here."

"It's okay, it's your job and my old man is a pain in the ass as my father, I can't imagine what it's like to work for him. Take care." Rose said as she grabbed her purse and left.

His daughter had to work for a living? The man was a fucking millionaire! I was absolutely livid now. As soon as Rose was out of the view, I walked back into the Mazur's office with his assistant trailing behind me, trying to stop me.

"I've thought things through, I'll accept your offer Mazur, and I'll throw a 25% extra if we finish this deal quicker."

His beady eyes, twinkled. "I'm not surprised, Belikov. This is a deal of a lifetime and I'm glad you've reconsidered. Welcome to the family, son." I'm pretty sure he was happy I'd reconsidered, since everyone knew how much of a bigger rat Viktor was. Mazur saw much more risk in being partners with Dashkov than with me. If he only knew… I was going to be the end of him. And his daughter would be safe.

Returning to the present, I stopped and looked at the clock. It was way too late, everyone should be sleeping by now. As I made my way back to my room—our room—I finally let myself think about her.

She was a spitfire at heart and I wanted to say that it annoyed me—but strangely, it didn't. It wasn't something I was going to say to her, since she didn't need to know, god help me if she did. I smiled. Maybe, she'd be good for me…

I opened the door and found her sleeping with her long hair fanned over her, as well as a pillow fort separating both sides of the bed, I laughed. This woman.

Removing the pillows, after along a long day I finally said the words I never thought I would. "Have a goodnight, wife."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone!

I am not going to lie, this chapter was a little hard for me to write because of that god-awful thing called writer's block. It's not that didn't try, but somehow everything I tried to write felt like _bleh_. Am I the only that goes through this? I hope not, it feels horrible.

But anyhow, I made it through and I am very excited to get to write the next parts of the story. So with that said, I hope you are having a lovely Easter weekend. Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** These characters don't belong to me, they belong to the lovely Richelle mead. Also English isn't my first language, so please be patient with any spelling or grammar mistakes or if anyone would like to help me with that I'd appreciate it :)

 **Chapter 3. – Thankful.**

Dimitri's side of the bed was empty, when I woke up the next day. Sure, I didn't expect for there to be cuddles or any other romantic gestures, but at least _something_.

The only clue from my husband was a post-it sticked on my lampshade.

 _Good morning, wife._

 _I have left for work but in my absence, I hope you will behave._

 _I'll be back._

— _Dimitri_

 _There you have it, your romantic gesture,_ I said to myself.

I wanted to smack him upside the head, reminding me to behave like a freaking pet. At the very least, I didn't have to put up with Dimitri this fine morning and that was A-Okay by me. Without lingering much on the man that already occupied way too much of my time, I decided to get my shit together.

The mission for the day, if I so chose to except it, was about making myself feel at home and scoping the place out.

But first, I'd shower and get my morning fix of caffeine.

*.*.*.*.*

It's true what they say, a shower does really work wonders to bring you back to life—and coffee helps too.

So as I sat with the little munchkins having breakfast, I noticed that the house was awfully quiet.

"Celia, where is everyone?"

"They went to do some shopping, before they return home."

Shoving with my scrambled eggs into my mouth, I asked, "Do they live far from here?"

"We live in Frisco, Aunt Rose." Paul answered, while they eat their pancakes.

"Did you guys travel _all_ the way from San Francisco?"

"That's how the Belikov are, Rose, they're lovely people. And they're very happy that you are now part of the family as we all are. Aren't you, _kiddos?"_

"Yes, especially since she'll take us to the park," Zoya said, reminding me of my promise.

It wasn't hard to be genuinely happy around these kids and Celia, huh? Who knew…?

"Is the park far from here?" I asked, while I helped Celia get the kids ready for trip to the park.

"It's only down the block. I take these munchkins every time they come to visit, they absolutely love it." I didn't blame them, the park was awesome.

Even if I wasn't a kid I could see why they loved it; swings, slides and a giant playground with an incredible view of the river. What more could you ask for.

So as Celia and I sat down on a bench and let the kids play, I let my curiosity loose.

"Celia, can I ask you a question?"

" _Claro_ , Mrs. Belikov. I mean yes, Alberto always says I need to stop speaking so much Spanish but I just can't help myself, some things you just can't translate the same in English."

"You don't have to, I actually enjoy it. If I'd had the opportunity I would've studied languages in college, instead of business administration. But it was that or not go to college." I smiled bitterly, remembering how big of a fit Abe had made when I'd decided I wanted to go to college.

He'd refused to let me enroll, until I tried to pacify him telling him I would study business administration to help out with the business. Which he didn't see as such a bad investment, so he let me. I had to say those were the most peaceful four years of my life. I sighed, what wonderful father/daughter relationship we had.

"Sorry, I forgot the question. I just…I wanted to know if you knew the truth about our marriage." I knew I could get in trouble with Belikov for asking his this to his personnel, but I really liked Celia and she was the only hope for a friend in the house.

" _Mire_ , Mrs. B., I do know that your marriage isn't like a normal one. I try not to interfere with matters that are not my own, because that would make me a word that in my country is a _chismosa,_ a gossip. If there's anything that I know for sure, is that you couldn't have asked for a better man than Mr. Dimitri. A man that had to defend his mother and his sisters from and abusive father, as well as making sure they are taken care of for life, is no monster. No matter how you look at it, Mrs. Belikov, there's a saying that the dog's bark is worse than his bite, it's the same with Mr. Dimitri."

"Thank you, Celia, for your honesty. It's very hard for me to trust people in general, mostly because I haven't had things handed easily to me either. The only person I've had to rely on was myself, My mother and I have never been too close, mainly because she has her own demons and I've always been angry at her for falling in love with a man like my father. The only other friend I have in my life is now happily married to man she didn't love like me."

"I am very sorry, Rose, everyone has their hardships but you can be sure to add me to the list of another person you can trust. Now enough with the sad eyes, we should enjoy today's wonderful weather and the fact that you are now here with us."

When we'd returned home from the park, we'd found that the entire Belikov clan was also back from their shopping trip.

"How did your day at the park go, kids?" Karolina said, while making sure her kids were still in one piece.

"Oh great, mommy, Aunt Rose and Celia played with us and also bought us ice cream." Zoya responded as she skipped around her mother's ankles. It must all that sugar, but who could deny these kids and myself some ice cream, surely Celia couldn't.

"We'll were glad that you've enjoyed having time with your new aunt, we'll have to get going now, before it gets late."

"What?" I am surprised. "You just got here yesterday,"

"Don't worry, Rose," Olena gathered me in a hug. "We'll visit you often, for now we just wanted to meet you and get to know you, for that was the only reason we so rudely interrupted your wedding night." She was apologetic but she didn't have to be—I was thankful instead—for I had no idea what would've happened yesterday if it wasn't for their interruption.

 _Yeah, you do... you would've kissed Dimitri…_ my subconscious answered for me.

"Aren't you going to wait for Dimitri?" I was grasping on straws.

"Oh, please, if we were to wait for that man to finish his work, I'd be dead. He's a workaholic through and through, but I'm sure you know that right, child." Yeva winked at me.

"Yes, he is. Well I must say it was lovely to meet you and that I hope you'll visit us again soon. I enjoyed having many sisters with me and these kiddos." I said, as I hugged the munchkins that stole my heart.

After a few more goodbyes, the Belikov clan was out the door and for the first time I was alone in the big house with Celia.

"Would you like for me to make you some lunch?"

"I'm not that hungry. Thank you. I'll be upstairs in my room."

"Sure thing, if you need something just yell and I'll come." She said as she returned to her duties.

I was alone in this giant place, which just made me feel restless. I needed something to do, something to keep me occupied from giving Celia words at the park another thought.

Since I had no want to give him anymore of my time, I decided I would watch some TV before I decided to throw myself out the window, to relieve my boredom.

*.*.*.*.*

"— _Andrew and I were about to celebrate our first anniversary together. And I knew that he'd been itching to ask me to marry him. And he was scared. Like a little tiny bird. So I started leaving him hints here and there because I knew he wouldn't have the guts to ask, but_..." Sandra Bullock said from the big screen TV, while I took a bite from my sandwich. When I'd discovered The Proposal and read synopsis of the movie, I'd almost peed myself. If only I could be married to Ryan Reynolds…

" _That's not exactly how it happened."_

" _No?"_

" _No. I mean, I picked up on all her hints. This woman's about as subtle as a gun. Yeah. What I was worried about was that she might find this little box..._

" _Oh! The decoupage box that he made where he'd taken the time to cut out tiny, little pictures of himself. Yes. Just pasted all over the box. So beautiful. So I opened that beautiful, little decoupage and out fluttered these tiny, little hand-cut heart confettis. And once they cleared, I looked down, and I saw the most beautiful, big..._

" _Fat nothing."_

" _No ring."_

"How come didn't I come up with this? It's hilarious!" I asked myself. Only I was too busy being crazy that I didn't notice the moment when Dimitri entered the room.

"What are you doing?" Dimitri asked as he sat down on the couch.

The smile I had on my face disappeared. "Watching a movie."

Instead of letting me enjoy my movie in peace—as he should've—he removed his suit jacket and leaned over to take my sandwich.

"You're dead to me. I don't expect much kindness from you but I thought that we'd at least have some type of boundaries—that was mine."

He smirked. "Bite me. I've had a long day at work and if anything this _my_ sandwich."

"Excuse me? I thought you said in sickness and in health, you savage."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm the bad man in this situation, your worst nightmare. Come on, we have somewhere to go." He said, before leaving me there to look at the crumbs of my eaten sandwich.

"Where? Never mind. I won't ask anything, since all I get from you when I do is silence. Just answer this, do I have to dress up?"

"Semi causal, will do," he yelled as he removed his dress shirt, reveling his abs.

"Is there going to be food?" I said trying not to gawk at him.

"Yes, now hurry up if you will, Mrs. Belikov."

I turned off my movie and changed in the bathroom. So much for a relaxing evening.

When I returned from the bathroom, Dimitri was dressed and ready to go. He looked so well put together in his dark blue blazer, light blue shirt, and the most surprising piece—jeans.

I on the other hand felt a little bit uncomfortable in my white floral dress and dark denim jacket, the only thing making me feel a bit better are the strappy gold sandals. "I'm ready," I said.

He stared at me a weirdly, but hey the man wanted _me_ to go with _him_. "Good, let's go before traffic gets any worse."

When we made it downstairs Albert and Celia were waiting for us.

"Would you like me to drive you, sir?" Albert asked.

"No, thank you, Albert. Tonight it will be just me and the Mrs." Dimitri gestured towards me. Celia gave me a wink. I only smiled. Her mind was already caught up in romance, while I mine was only worried about food.

"Have a good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Belikov." They both said, a smile on their lips.

When we were safely inside Dimitri's car, I said the first thought on my mind. "Are they a couple?"

"Yes, they think I don't notice they're hiding their relationship. Both of them think it's unprofessional to date on the job."

I smiled, uh-huh that was why Celia was a romantic woman…

"They're sweet people, they deserve to be happy." I said as I looked out at the amazing city.

Even though I had been having fun watching a movie, I was really happy to leave the house even for a little while.

Suddenly Dimitri turned on the radio, and we speed into traffic.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Half an hour later, we made it to a casual restaurant in the middle of the city. Dimitri gave the keys to Wanda to the ballet parking, and went to the other side to get the door for me. When his hand reached mine, another of those weird little buzzes went through us.

We both tried to pretend nothing happened, and ignore it all together.

The interior of the restaurant was quaint, not a restaurant I'd imagined Dimitri frequented. The lanky man that I'd recognized at our wedding was signaling Dimitri to his table. Standing next to him, was the woman I knew from the photographs I'd seen online, as well as from Lissa's wedding— Tasha Ozera, Christian's aunt. What a small world…

Just as we arrived to the table, the lanky guy man-hugged Dimitri affectionately before turning his attention to me and doing the same. Dimitri cleared his throat and the man let go. "Sorry. Belikov, I'll give you back your wife. I'm sorry, Mrs. Belikov, I haven't introduced myself. I am Dimitri's better half and business partner, Ivan Zeklos."

I grinned, used to getting hugged now. "Hello, Mr. Zeklos, nice to meet you. I'm Rose."

"Likewise, but please call me, Ivan."

"Oh, but please don't forget about me. Where are your manners, Ivan, _tsk_?" Tasha said, giving Ivan a pout. "Hello, darling, pleasure to meet you, Tasha Ozera."

Yeah right…she's about as happy to meet me as someone would be about getting a catheter put in.

Without any pretense, I shake her hand and smile. I didn't have the patience for this drama. It was clear on her face she was green with envy. _Please, god, let me not beat her up today_

As we took our seats, I managed to swap Dimitri's seat before he made sit me in front of Tasha and instead I sat in front of Ivan. My stomach started to get a whiff of the wonderful aromas of food making, letting himself known.

"You're hungry?" Dimitri whispered.

"Yes," I said trying to conceal the noises with tapping my feet. "You ate my dinner, remember?"

"Here," he said as he handed me some of the complimentary bread. "Let me just ask for some ham and mayo."

I whispered to him. "You're _not_ good at telling jokes, remember that."

"They make the most adorable couple, don't they Ivan?" She bitterly took a drink of her mojito. If she was trying to be discrete about her dislike towards me, she sucked balls.

Ivan grimaced. "They do, but Dimitri is giving me the creeps. I didn't know he had it in him to be mushy."

Before anyone can make another comment, the waiter appears asking to take our orders.

"YES!" I said, too loudly, but I didn't care. I was starving.

Ivan smirked. "She'll order first."

Looking at the menu, I decided on some overly priced steak with potatoes and a glass of wine. I wasn't much of a drinker, but any other choice would be less frowned upon than a Coke.

"I'll have the house salad, please, and a glass of Chardonnay."

I mentally rolled my eyes. Yeah, wench, keep your grass to yourself.

Both Dimitri and Ivan decide to partner with me and have steak, with some imported beer.

Just as the waiter leaves with our order, Tasha decides to make another of her _lovely_ comments. "What a pity that you didn't get to enjoy a proper honeymoon. It was a surprise to hear that you had to come straight home from your wedding."

I glared at Dimitri, as if to say, handle your crazy friend. He shrugged. _Bastard_.

Unexpectedly, Ivan saved the day. "We both know how Dimitri is, but the fact that he made time for wife is enough."

Tasha rolled her eyes. The guys began to talk sports and about some new business deals they were after, I decide I need to visit the ladies room. "I'll be right back." I said, standing from the table. "Where are you going?" Dimitri said, as he stood up.

"To ladies room, would you like to come with me?"

"Keep it up, smartass, and we'll leave without that steak."

I stuck my tongue out like a five year old. When I make inside the ladies room, I finish my business and see that Tasha has followed me to the restroom.

"You know that he married you because he had to, don't you?" she said, while she applied her lipstick.

"What a nice shade of red. Is it called, petty?" I replied, drying my hands. "You _do_ realize this is quite anticlimactic, right? Where's the part when you pretend to be my friend and then steal my husband from me? It's disappointing, to be honest."

She laughed. "Why pretend when I know perfectly that he's just with you for business? I prefer to be upfront about things, instead of pretending to be your friend and shit, I'm honest that way."

"You know what," I glanced at her through the mirror. "I appreciate your honesty so much, that I'll be honest too. You want the man's attention, go ahead work for it, but don't come messing with me unless you're willing to get your pretty face rearranged."

When I'd returned to the table, the food had arrived which in retrospect improved my mood. We all ate in silence, with the occasional good-natured question from Ivan. Which was good because I didn't think I could take another word from the _wonderful_ woman sitting in front of my husband.

"Tasha," Dimitri asked. "How are the preparations for the benefit gala coming along?"

"They're coming along just fine, everything from the banquet to guests has been arranged for next week." She answered him with a beaming smile. _Kiss ass._

"Good, I'm glad especially since we'll be announcing the new deal with the Germans. So I expect for things to continue to sail smoothly."

"Don't worry, Dimitri, when have _I_ ever let you down?"

I wanted to barf. She was conniving little thing. Just as I rolled my eyes, Ivan caught me doing so, and looked at me like if he understood my pain. Thus gaining himself my friendship.

After we'd all finished our dinner, and Ivan and Dimitri had both fought over the tab, we parted ways and I decided that liked Ivan.

*.*.*.*.*

As the car advanced along streets the busy streets of the city, Dimitri lowered the volume of the radio. "Are you going to tell me what happened when you went to restroom?"

I glanced out the window. "Nothing much, except that your coworker is crazy in love with you and a psycho bitch."

"What did she say to you? Did she hurt you?"

" _No_ , and even if we don't know each other it's hurtful that you'd think I wouldn't be able to at least get a punch in."

He laughed, "The daughter of the Turkish mafia knows how to fight?"

"What do you think? That I sat down and took embroidery lessons and cooking classes?"

"Something like that, yes."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but my life has been tougher than that." I said bitterly, _shit_ , I didn't want to go down that route. I needed a distraction. So when I saw shopping mall I yelled at him. "Stop right here!"

"What's wrong?" He said, as he pulled into a parking spot.

"Nothing I just need to pick up some things from Target."

Without giving him much choice but to follow me, I quickly try to find the woman's section. It was quite late to be shopping but I was not going to keep on wearing borrowed pajamas. Only god knew when the rest of my belongings were going to arrive— _if_ they were going to arrive. While I searched for the pajama section, I found the most awesome pair of shoes.

Crocs. Fuzzy crocs.

Yes, I needed these ugly shoes to give me comfort. To give me life.

"Those are the ugliest shoes I've ever seen." Dimitri stood behind me as he stared at the shoes.

"Hey, don't knock them till you try them. As a matter of fact, for that comment alone, I am getting us matching pairs. As beautiful marriage present from your loving wife." I smirked.

"Stop it, you will not. I have a reputation to uphold."

"I'll superglue them to your feet, then." I said as I tried to figure out his size.

After putting the god-awful shoes in a basket I find myself some decent human pajamas. There, that would be able to cover me at least a few days. I just hoped I didn't have to go out much, since I could live in pajamas. When I was ready to check out, I took out some of the money I'd been saving from my odd jobs.

"What are you doing?" I asked when Dimitri handed the cashier his Amex.

He glared at me. "Paying for my wife's clothing and as a matter of fact tomorrow you and Celia are going to buy enough clothing for the rest of the year."

The cashier looks at Dimitri with lovey-dovey eyes, while I just stood there feeling like a scolded child.

"Hold on, I forgot something," I said as I made my way back inside the store.

*.*.*.*.*

"Don't you ever, go running off like that again, do you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Here," I said as I gave him a bag.

"How did you know about my chocolate?" He glanced at me, curious.

"I saw the box in the morning while we were having breakfast. Celia mentioned it was your favorite."

"You didn't have to buy it for me."

"Do you ever just accept something nice, without making some type of comeback," I mimicked him.

He laughed. "I think I played into that one, huh?"

"Yeah, you did. Thanks for tonight for the food and everything. I may seem like I'm rude and stubborn, but I _do_ know _when_ to be thankful. So enjoy your chocolate."

As soon as we got home, I changed into my brand new pajamas settled on the couch. I was very surprised when Dimitri sat down next to me and even more when he passed me a cup of hot cocoa.

"Why don't you put on that movie you were watching earlier," he suggested, while he removed his slippers.

"I will, just as long as I see you wear your brand new shoes."

"I have work to do." He stood up to leave before I grabbed his arm. A big mistake, on my part again. That damn energy…

"Fine, fine. You win." I said while trying to get out of my mind how natural it felt to be near him at times.

*.*.*.*.*

Dimitri and I finished the whole movie, and while he wasn't much of a talker like I was, he seemed to enjoy himself. And even thought my stubborn, toughest and meanest self, wanted to lie—I did enjoy spending time with another human being. Not being alone was nice, having someone to share something as dumb as movie was a lot more than I'd had in long time. So as I looked at the man laughing unguardedly at a funny scene, I said to him. _Thank you, for making the loneliness go away. Even for a little while._


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys :)

Here's the next one, I hope you enjoy it.

 **Disclaimer:** These characters don't belong to me, they belong to the lovely Richelle mead. Also English isn't my first language, so please be patient with any spelling or grammar mistakes or if anyone would like to help me with that I'd appreciate it :)

 **Chapter 4. – Take a chance on me.**

I was crazy.

It wasn't something that I didn't know or didn't accept.

As a matter of fact I embraced my craziness—it kept me alive.

So that was one of main reasons I found myself sitting outside at five in the morning. It was definitely a move from my crazy nature, to be outside in leggings and tennis shoes when the cool breeze from the river made me shiver.

I didn't know what I was thinking, I guessed I thought it would be like in the movies when you run and then you have a super catchy soundtrack. Then all of my jumbled ideas and thoughts would magically piece themselves together. Sadly, it didn't work out for me because I hadn't exercised in years.

Declaring myself a quitter, I sat down on a boulder were it met the edge of the water. Even after living in this house for whole week I still couldn't get used to the beauty and peace of the place.

Yes, a whole week. I still couldn't believe that just last Tuesday I was still wondering if I could escape to Mexico and sell piña coladas to tourists in Acapulco.

It was surprising how fast I was getting accustomed to living in the house. Celia and I were quickly becoming friends, and I genuinely enjoyed the company of both Albert and Celia so much that I wished they'd adopt me.

As for Dimitri, I didn't get to see him as much since he left for work early. The only times I saw him were when I ate dinner and at bedtime, which was something I just couldn't get used to. Waking up in the middle of the night and finding another human being in my bed was a terrifying experience. I guessed it wasn't something Dimitri enjoyed either since I'd attacked him at least twice now. But other than that, he used post-its to communicate. Nothing worth writing home to, just a couple of _I have left for work, here's my credit card. Don't max it out._ and _I left for work. Don't drink my chocolate._ But that was the married life.

The only thing bothering me was that I felt like I was missing my routine. Sure, even my independent-self liked not to have to scrape pennies for rent and food, but was starting to feel like a fixture on the walls.

At least until my life's belongings had arrived, in three sad boxes and a couple of suitcases. The next day I'd found that I had my own space in the giant closet in the main bedroom as well as a key that belonged to my own room. Not one I could sleep in, Dimitri had said, but one I could have my own space to call my own.

It felt uncomfortable for him to be splurging on me, but when I'd tried to stop Celia from picking up so many things, she'd used her big guns and called Belikov. In his defense he used the husband card saying that I couldn't be walking around in my cat pajamas and crocs. Thought that didn't stop me from choosing to wear them.

But that was just to annoy Dimitri, because I did like having new things. I'd would've never had the money to spend on myself what he did. My mother and Lissa had always pressured me to use the money my father had put in a trust fund for me instead of working. For them it was easy to judge, since they were better off not knowing exactly how and where that money came from. I knew better.

That money was bloody. _Don't think about that night._ I shuddered.

"What the hell are you doing out here, at this hour?" Dimitri glared at me.

"Could you stop creeping up on me all the time, one day I am going to have a heart attack."I glared at him, too. "I'm still inside the house. Shouldn't I be able to roam around like I want to?"

"You still haven't answered my question. What are you doing up at this hour, you're usually snoring right about now."

"That's a big fat lie," I scoffed. "We both know it's the exact opposite. There's no reason in particular, I just wanted to get some exercise before Celia turns me into a beach ball."

"You've noticed, too? I thought I was imagining the couple of pounds you'd put on since you've arrived." he smirked.

I flipped him the bird. "You know what, I'm going to give a few laps around the house so just leave me alone."

"Fine, as long as you stay inside the house. I am going to jog near the waterfront, you want to come? Or do you prefer to run in circles."

I didn't want to exercise but I did want to leave the house even for a little while. "Fine, but no more remarks about my weight or else I'll leak the video of you snoring to TMZ."

When we make it to Wanda, we hear a loud "Wait for me!"

I leaned over the car, while I watched Ivan jog from two houses down the road. "Ivan is stalking you."

"I am offended that you think I stalk his ugly ass. I was about to go for a run and I saw both of you."

I laughed. "What is it about five am that makes everyone want to exercise?"

"I don't know." Dimitri answered. "But we better we get moving we have to be at the office early today."

"Shotgun!" Ivan yelled.

*.*.*.*.*.*

My lungs were on fire.

I wanted to walk but at Dimitri's and Ivan's insistence they'd made me run along with them. Only it was impossible for me to keep up.

"I quit." I whispered while I laid down/passed out on a bench.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri asked.

"Just dandy," I said trying to remember how to breathe normally. "This is how I run. I run then I pass out and then I think about why even thought about running in the first place."

Ivan laughed. "That's what happens to me too, but Dimitri here keeps beating my competitive ass into shape."

"That's enough exercise for today. Come on." Dimitri said while handing me a water bottle.

"Thanks." I said taking the bottle greedily.

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Would you like some more bacon, Rose?" Celia asked as she hovered a piece of bacon in my face.

"She would love to." I answered her, but before I could grab it Ivan's sticky hands got to it first.

"You gotta be quicker than that, Rose" He scoffed.

"Why are you all the same? You can't mess with a girl's food, you just can't. Aren't _you_ going to eat?" I muttered while looking at Dimitri.

Dimitri looked up from his laptop. "I am." He said while pointed to a half-eaten muffin and his chocolate mug.

"No, you're not. That isn't food" I replied while I fixed him up a plate. "Here."

Ivan, Celia, and Albert were staring at us. I coughed unsure if I'd done right, but as Dimitri closed his laptop and started to eat I knew I had. Ivan grinned at me like he knew something I didn't. I shrugged continuing to eat Celia's delicious breakfast.

When we'd finished breakfast I helped Celia clean the table while the guys stared at Dimitri's computer.

"So what do you think?" Dimitri asked.

"Well the pitch is great—even for you—but let's face it man you were never good at editing shit out."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. This looks great." Dimitri defended himself as he pointed at the PowerPoint presentation.

My curiosity was peaked so I pretended to clean some crumbs off the table to get a closer look at the presentation. "Oh, god." I whispered when I'd finally seen what was on the screen. The font was red and while the background was pitch black. My eyes were hurting just staring at for a few seconds I couldn't imagine having to read this for the entire 32 slides it consisted of.

"You see even Rose agrees with me." Ivan said, laughing his ass off.

Dimitri scratched his neck. "You guys have no idea what you are talking about."

"Man, why didn't you let one of the assistants handle this? You could've just given it to them without a format. Anything is better than this."

Dimitri glared at his friend. "Look, just help me make it look presentable."

"What? You think I am any better at this crap than you? I've no idea how to make look decent."

I smirked, I couldn't help it by the looks of their faces. Both of them glared at me.

"Okay, okay. I'll put you out of your misery, I was a pro at this at school. If you don't mind me helping you, I could do it." I half expected Dimitri to say that it wasn't a woman's job to be interfering with his business like Abe had done in the past. I was just about to tell them to forget about it…

"If you think you can do it, I don't see why not." Dimitri looked relieved.

Ivan elbowed him in the ribs. "Anything is better than _that,_ mate."

I laughed while Dimitri stood and left me his chair in front of the computer.

After changing the horrible red font, the boys had started pacing around me. "Why don't go and get ready for work while I finish this."

"We don't have to be there for at least another two hours" Dimitri answered me while looking at his watch.

"Actually, you're both driving me crazy with all that pacing." I said while paused over the keyboard. "Don't worry I won't do anything too drastic, trust me."

"Fine" He said finally giving me some space to work. "Come on Ivan time for you to go home."

"Thank for breakfast, Celia" Ivan yelled as Dimitri pushed him out the door and disappeared to our room.

Celia smiled. "Boys will always be boys, won't they?"

"Yeah those two are definitely kids in suits when they're together."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **Dimitri's POV**

This was the second time I tried to do the damned knot on my tie.

But somehow my mind wasn't on the tie or even the presentation for the Germans.

It was on her. The girl that smiled the brightest when she felt useful.

She thought that I wouldn't notice the way her eyes had lit up when I'd accepted her help. She was a box of surprises.

"Do you need help with that?" she gestured to the offensive tie hanging limp from my neck.

I looked up to find her standing in the doorway dressed in the same workout clothes with the exception of those horrible shoes she liked.

"No." I lied. "How did the presentation come out?"

"Here, you can see it for yourself." She said as held the laptop open for me.

"This is a very good work, Rose." I said in awe at how much better her presentation turned out than my previous attempt.

She smirked. "I'm glad I was of service, husband. And about your tie, don't wear one today you look good without it."

And with that little tidbit she left me alone with an undone tie and a finished presentation.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"How did the presentation turn out?" Ivan said while he chewed on a muffin that he'd stolen from my kitchen. I swore sometimes I didn't know if having him as a neighbor was a blessing or a curse. On most days—a curse.

"Fine" I replied while we stopped on a traffic light. "More than fine actually. Rose has talent, even more than some of the presentations Tasha has made."

"Damn it, why hell didn't I record you. Tasha would love to hear this."

I flipped him the bird, stealing a page from Rose's book. "You know what asshole, next time you're taking the bus. What I don't understand, is why did you buy a new car when _I_ have to drive _you_ around? Especially because I'm _your_ boss."

He shrugged. "I'm all about being ecofriendly and why take two cars when we can carpool. And I always thought we were partners."

"Yeah and does this ecofriendly bullshit also apply for you eating my food."

"That applies because you have Celia and your wife is prettier to look at, than your ugly face in the morning."

I stepped on the breaks. "What did you just say, asshat?"

Instead of being worried about his life he grinned. The idiot. "I got you there, didn't I?"

I flipped on the radio. "Shut up."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Dimitri, Mr. Zelig loved the ideas for the layout of their new security system. He was very impressed with the form of encryption. He feels it will be a better match for his company than the competition." Tasha smiled as she sat next to Ivan.

"Thank goodness I can't stand to see any form of code for the next couple of weeks." Ivan replied. "You know what I've been such a good sport, that after the gala tomorrow I am taking a vacation."

I sighed. "That's good, on the other hand the competition be scratching at our backs for this."

"You think Dashkov would try something funny?"

"I wouldn't find it below him to try. You know how he works; it's either cheat, buy or sabotage with him." _And to think Rose would've had to marry the man_. I clenched my fists. "So Tasha let's keep things closed tight for the gala tomorrow."

"You got it, I'll make sure security keeps a tight grip on the guest list." She said, while excusing herself to get back to work. "Oh and by the way, have you both got your tuxedos ready? If not I can arrange something."

"I was about to pick it up myself, this afternoon." I answered her. "Thank you."

"You're right to buy it yourself," Ivan said with a shudder when she left. "She could try and voodoo your ass into sleeping with her."

I shook my head. "Keep bothering me, asshole, and I'll get her to teach me just so I can voodoo your ass into working."

After finishing up the last details at work, I drove to pick up my suit I passed an exclusive boutique. Roza. She would also need a dress.

"Hello, sir, would you like some help?" the store clerk asked me while I walked inside the store.

I debated whether to call Celia and just have her come here with Rose. But why risk her buying some bedazzled version of her crocs. "Yes, I would. I am actually looking for an evening dress and everything that accompanies it."

"Uh, sure, sir. Can you give me more details about the person it's form?"

"It's for my wife, she's about this tall," I said while I pointed to the middle of my chest. "She likes black and I think she wears size 6."

The clerk smiled. "Of course sir. You can accompany me and I'll make sure to find the perfect dress for your wife."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Rose's POV

"Hello! Baby how are you?" my mother cooed from the other side of the borrowed laptop I held.

She looked more composed since the last time I'd seen her. "Hey, mom, I'm fine how have you been? Everything okay with Abe?"

Instead of looking at me in the eye, she looked away, ashamed. "Did he hurt you again, mom? Tell me and I promise that I'll do whatever it takes to get you out of there. Even if I have to kill him myself."

She blanched. "Rose, you shouldn't say those things, he's your father after all."

"He's not my father, mother! A father wouldn't do this to his child, his only child. I am tired of having to hear you make excuses for a man that doesn't even love you!" I yelled.

My mother winced as if I'd slapped her. I guess in some sense I had. Who wanted to accept that even after all the pain and suffering they'd withstood they weren't even loved? That was her case.

"Rose you can't possibly mean that… he does in his own form."

I laughed mirthlessly. "You know what, mom, I can't do this. I'm happy that I get to speak to you and to see you in _one piece_ but I can't see you defend him. So I want you to take care of yourself and for you know that I am safe and happy here. They're very nice to me."

"Rose, listen—" was the last thing I heard before I clicked _end call._

I wasn't going to cry. _I wasn't going to cry_ … and yet I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

I picked up a blanket and sat on the couch facing the windows. Why did I have to Skype with her? Maybe if I'd talked to her on the phone, I wouldn't have had to tell her those awful things I did. Then I wouldn't be feeling so guilty. _You're an idiot, Rose._ I said to myself.

A knock from the door made me dab at my eyes quickly, there was nothing I could do about the redness but it was better than tears.

"Hey, Celia mentioned I'd find you here." Dimitri said poking his head in the my new room. "I like what you've done with place."

I cracked a smile. "I only had three boxes of stuff Dimitri, thanks for the rest. It's really nice and cozy."

He cleared his throat. "Well, I'm glad. I came to talk to you about something."

"What's going on?"

"I wanted to make you a proposition."

I glared at him. "It better not be something dirty, Belikov, because I'm not in the mood to murder you right now."

"Jesus Christ, woman, will you let me speak before you make up your mind about what it is I'm talking about."

"Fiiiine." I nodded. "I'm all ears."

"The presentation you edited for me was very well received, and it impressed not only the client I was trying to persuade but also the majority of my staff."

I grinned, and when I'd tried to ask him something else he shushed me.

"What did I say?" he glared. "Look what I'm trying to say is that if you want to work for us at the company, I'd be willing to give you a chance. Not because you're my wife but because I think you have potential."

I stared at him. He wanted _me_ to work at _his_ company! Dimitri didn't realize this, but he was giving me a chance to prove I wasn't just decoration, that I had a brain. Sure I'd only worked some of my magic with the presentation but I could show him and everyone else that I didn't rely on his money or the influence from my family and for that I was so grateful.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I said while I nearly pushed him off the sofa. He glared at me some more for rumpling his suit. But hey, I was happy to have a job and to stop walking around the house like a ghost.

"Hold on, but before you thank me, I have to let you know you won't have especial treatment because you're married to me."

"I wouldn't dream of it, as a matter of fact, just be rude and mean to me all you want. It still doesn't sour the deal."

"What if I told you you'd be under Tasha's care?" he smirked.

"You're pushing it." I glared at him.

"I'm kidding— _she's not the worst, you know_ —instead you'll be Ivan's assistant."

"What really?! Ivan is a nice guy."

He shook his head. "I was going to give you many examples of why he isn't but I'd rather see you find out for yourself. Oh and Rose the charity gala is tomorrow, so be ready to leave tomorrow at eight."

I smiled. "Okay, boss. I'll put that in my agenda. I mean, Mr. Zeklos' agenda."

Without any other word he left.

It was amazing how a human being could lose its meaning so easily by being depraved of basic things; like family, friends, a profession, etc. Somewhere in Abe's twisted mind he thought he'd made suffer—like he'd always done to try and toughen me up—by sending me off to the highest bidder.

If he only knew that the place he'd made my prison felt more like a home than the house in Montana ever did. He would be pissed and I would die laughing at his expense.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, guys!

Sorry for not uploading in a while, somehow I managed to get a horrible cold in the middle of the hottest weather we've been having. And to top it all off, teachers want homework on their desks. Anyhow, I just wanted to thank everyone, because when I logged in to update I saw the amount of followers the story has and I can't explain how happy that makes me, that you've been enjoying my writing. The main reason I write, besides my passion for writing, is to improve my English the best that I can because if you haven't noticed my native language is Spanish. So thank you guys for inspiring me to become a better writer.

Saluditos!

Here's the next one :)

 **Disclaimer:** These characters don't belong to me, they belong to the lovely Richelle Mead. Also English isn't my first language, so please be patient with any spelling or grammar mistakes. (To the person that so kindly offered to take a look at my chapters before I uploaded them, Thank you very, very much!)

* * *

 **Chapter 5. - Million Dollar Baby**

7:40 p.m

Hair. Check.

Makeup… Check.

As I put the lid back on the lipstick and set it down on the vanity, I made a mental note to clean up the battle zone that had become of it. Though after seeing the finished results, it justified the mess. And considering I'd never attempted something as elaborate with my makeup, I'd done very well. I could almost pass as the wife of a rich man.

" _Rosita,_ you look beautiful!" Celia exclaimed when she appeared at the door of my room, interrupting my happy dance. "Are you finished?"

"Thanks, Celia, yes I'm almost ready. I just need to put on my dress." I tied the belt of my robe. "Is Dimitri done hogging the bathroom?"

Celia chuckled. " _Si_ , he's already waiting for you downstairs with Mister Ivan. He sent me to help you with this."

I looked at Celia and the garment bag she carried along with a tan shoebox.

"But I already had a dress, from the ones we bought a few days ago."

"So you're sure don't want this one?" She asked as she zipped the garment bag open.

HOLY. SHIT. _Holy shit!_

I stared at the dress as if a gold beacon of light was shining upon it. Call me crazy—CRAZY!—but the dress screamed _me_. It was beaded lace with black tulle on the bottom, offering a glimpse of my legs. I thought I hated lace because the style I'd always worn made me feel like a kid wearing grown-up clothes. Instead, the black lace with the nude elements from the tulle made me feel that this dress would look anything but grandmotherly. Sexy, even.

Celia helped me into the dress and I felt that at any given moment my cheeks would split from grinning too hard. I smiled at the reflection in the mirror— _why was I doing that so much_?—and spun around to look at the back. Wow.

"You're forgetting something." Celia passed me the box of shoes and I felt my knees get weak when I read the logo on the box. There in front of my very own eyes were the most gorgeous black velvet stilettos with the telltale red sole. Those shoes cost more than month's rent.

I pinched myself, was I sleeping? "Are these really mine?"

She smiled warmly. "Of course, but you need to hurry Mr. Belikov mentioned he didn't want to be late."

I sighed dreamily. I wanted to tell Belikov that he knew better than to rush a woman, especially when he gave her new shoes, but I decided against it and slipped the shoes on carefully.

The heels were way higher than anything I had ever worn in the past and not as comfortable. What I couldn't deny, was the fact that they tied the outfit together. Now I looked like I could rock the world, and anyone who would try and stop me, would die when I killed them with the power of my stilettos.

*.*.*.*.*

"You know I would do anything for our company, but how I wished we didn't have to these pretentious galas. They make me feel uneasy." Ivan complained to Dimitri while they sat down on the sofa.

"On any other occasion I would say the same, but this is for a good cause." Dimitri replied while taking a drink of an amber-colored liquid. _Was he drinking whiskey?_ I didn't peg him as a drinker, but then again we'd only known each other for a week… it's not like he knew about my tattoo or would ever find out where it was…

Before I could continue having a conversation with myself, both men turned to look at my direction.

Ivan whistled. "You look stunning, Rose."

I smiled briefly, I didn't know why I expected the response from Dimitri, but he only stared at me like he always did. It was a strange look and I didn't know if I should learn to accept it as a compliment or not.

"I'm ready to go, bosses."

"Congratulations on that! Dimitri mentioned that you'd be working with me, which I am completely looking forward to. I could use an ally at the office against the She-Devil."

Dimitri cleared his throat. "We should get going, before we get stuck in traffic."

I frowned, no comment on my dress? Fine, _I_ wasn't going to compliment _him_ on how wonderfully he fit into his tux. _Stop it._

Celia handed me a small clutch and a shawl in the same color scheme as my dress. After hugging her, I trailed after the guys going at a slower pace as a result of the heels. Just as I walked down the last couple steps of the front walkway, I almost lost my footing if it hadn't been for Dimitri holding out his arm to me.

Before I could become a pancake on our front lawn, Albert pulled up in the black Escalade we'd taken before. Ivan apparently was carpooling with us, taking his favorite seat—the passenger side—while Dimitri held open the door for me. Looking back and forth at my feet and how tall the damned car was, I leaned to down to remove the beautiful but impractical shoes.

"Do they not fit properly?" He asked, as he looked down at my bare feet.

I nodded. "They do, just too tall to be functional shoes. Too bad I didn't bring my crocs, those are functional _and_ sturdy."

"Did she just say, what I think she did?" Ivan laughed from the front seat. "Your wife is priceless. Today we all wear Louie's, Rose." He said as he lifted his foot just so I could see the red sole.

"You too?" I gave Dimitri a pointed look.

"It was his idea," he said with a shrug.

I turned to look out the window of the car, Celia was right. Boys would always be boys.

*.*.*.*.*

It was like our wedding all over again.

The cameras flashing and people yelling from outside the car. I hadn't been married long enough to Dimitri to know I hated this aspect of being photographed. My heart felt like was it lodged in my throat, but as long as I didn't puke everything was good.

Albert stopped the car in front of a tall brick building with high windows. The venue it was lovely, except for the press all around the entrance.

"It's show time," Ivan said as he fixed his hair.

Dimitri turned to me. "The press are here, they're not always kind with their comments. You've only had one run in with them, so whatever you do just smile and hold on to me. Okay?"

I nodded, what else could I do? I had no training on how to deal with people with cameras blinding your vision.

As Albert opened the passenger door for Ivan and then for us, I grabbed onto Dimitri's arm like it was a lifesaver. At least until I remembered I had no shoes on. "Wait!"

"What's wrong?"

"I took off my shoes," I said looking under the tulle for the damned things.

"Here," Dimitri said as he placed both shoes carefully on my feet. _Thump, thump_. What the heck was happening to my heart?

"Thank you." I said breathlessly.

Instead of a reply, he winked. Winked! Before I could react he was helping me out of the car and it was too late to ask if it was a real wink or a muscle spasm.

Dimitri was right. The reporters yelled many things, mostly for us turn their way for a photo, and what not. Another had asked Dimitri what it meant for him be involved with the charity the gala was for, which he answered that it was something he was very passionate about. As I held on to Dimitri's arm I felt strange, to be associated with a man that had so much. It didn't happen very often, but I felt awkward. What the heck was the daughter of mobster doing with a man that earned his money earnestly? _Or so he did until he met my father…_

"Mrs. Belikov, how does it feel to be married to one of the most successful men in his field?" one of the reporters asked as he finally acknowledged my awkward-self standing next to Ivan and Dimitri.

 _What the heck was I supposed to answer to that?_ Dimitri squeezed my hand softly, giving the support I didn't know I needed.

"Well, you see," I cleared my throat. "I didn't marry the successful business man, I married a man that has many other qualities and annoying habits like the rest of us. So I don't feel special or anything else just because he's successful and the best in his field, to me he's my husband. The man that snores at night and hogs the bathroom. That's what makes me feel special, to be married to someone who is a good son, a good brother and very good friend."

"Thank you, Mrs. Belikov." The reporter shrugged as if I hadn't answered at all his question the way he wanted me to.

I dragged Dimitri and a laughing Ivan behind me. As soon as we entered the lobby of the venue, I let go of Dimitri's arm. _I had gone momentarily insane._

"I'm sorry." I looked down at the grey mosaic tiles. "I should've just said, that I felt humbled that you'd chosen to marry me out of all the other options you had."

"Don't worry, Rose," Ivan grinned. "It was good answer, it keeps us all grounded that you don't see us as the moguls that we are."

"You shouldn't have to apologize, it wasn't your fault. Good job. Ivan why don't you keep Rose accompanied, while I find Tasha and make the damned opening speech." Dimitri said gruffly before walking away.

Ivan shook his head, grinning.

"Was it really okay for me to say what I did?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. He doesn't know how to handle how he's feeling, but he'll learn." Ivan muttered the last part. "Come on, Mrs. Belikov, let's get some booze before we run into Tasha."

*.*.*.*.*

Hanging around Ivan was fun, except for the fact that every woman stared at me like they wanted to gauge my eyes out, didn't they know I was married lady?

I glanced around the elaborate ballroom. "Are these events always like this?"

"How?"

"Everyone here either wants to be you, kill you, or sleep with you. You can see it in their eyes, every time they look over here." I gestured to our table.

Ivan chuckled. "Yeah, but most of them don't realize how much work has been put into getting here. For them they think it's all about luck, but Dimitri and I built this company from scratch, and it had nothing to do with luck. It was hard work."

"I can imagine," I said as I taking a drink from my champagne glass. "From the presentation I finally figured out that the company's about cyber-security, how did you guys come up with the idea to get into that field?"

"You hadn't Googled us, at all?"

I shook my head. "I was a little busy finding out some other things." I didn't mean to sound sarcastic, but Ivan being Dimitri's best friend and best man at our wedding, would already know the truth about our marriage.

"Sorry. It was Dimitri's idea, actually. I don't remember us being good at other things in school like math and science, but computers always spoke to us." He said with a faraway smile.

"After barely making it through our high school graduation, we knew that we wouldn't make it in the small town we lived in. So we hauled our asses out of Russia and decided to try living the American dream. At first, we didn't understand much English and we'd almost thought about going back home, just because of the language barrier. But when the room we rented had gotten broken into, we pretty much lost all hope, as well as our money."

"What did you guys do?" I asked curiously.

"Well, after cursing the robbers to hell and back, Dimitri thought that if you could protect houses by using an alarm, you also protect online data the same way and that there would be people willing to protect important data enough, to pay someone to encrypt it. Then after some pg-13 scenes—with me kissing him and him punching me in the ribs—we began to investigate and to do some beta work. That was the beginning, with us taking odd jobs to save enough cash to fund what the company is today."

"That's amazing, especially when I know how hard it is to live worrying about making the ends meet."

"I'm not a snob, but from what I know, isn't your family loaded?"

I laughed. "To answer your question, they are—but I'm not. Now if you think you're going to get more than that without something stronger than champagne, you're mistaken."

"Cheers to that."

After a few more moments of camaraderie between Ivan and I, Dimitri appeared in the middle of the upraised stage looking all like the successful businessman people said he was. _Why couldn't he give me any reasons to dislike him? At the very least, couldn't he be unpleasant to look at?_

"Evening, ladies and gentlemen. I am very honored to have such wonderful guests this evening, not only for the purpose of drinking overpriced wine and donning expensive suits and gowns, but for the purpose of helping others.

"This is a subject that is very dear to me, the money that is raised this evening will be used to help single mothers and women that have suffered any form of domestic abuse. No woman, and absolutely no child, should have to live in such toxic environment and with this contribution, we wish for them to start new phases in their lives were there won't ever be a place for harsh words or actions, from people that are supposed to protect them."

I gasped. Celia's previous words danced around my head. _A man that had to defend his mother and his sisters from an abusive father, as well as making sure they are taken care of for life, is no monster._

"I would also like to use this opportunity to welcome and thank Mr. Alarick Zelig for trusting us enough to be part of their family business and for joining us tonight all the way from Germany." The crowd clapped. "And with that out of the way, enjoy the rest of the evening, ladies and gentlemen."

When he finished his speech, he made his way to the table Ivan and I occupied.

"You're a pro at those speeches, Belikov." Ivan clapped him in the back.

Taking a seat next to me, Dimitri put his arm around my chair. "Thanks, next time I should have you do it, Co-Ceo."

"I don't think so, I couldn't handle being up there. You're the only one civil enough to handle snobby people. I like being the handsome programmer behind the scenes." Ivan answered him, looking away when a gorgeous blonde walked by. "As much as I've enjoyed keeping your wife company, I have to make sure other ladies aren't lonely, if you excuse me."

I grinned. "He really is a playboy, isn't he?"

"You've no idea, good luck to you being his assistant. His agenda is miles long." Dimitri smirked.

"What about yours?" I asked. "You said that you didn't do love, but somehow I can't believe you. You're a nice guy and not so hideous looking…unless you're batting for the other team?"

I felt my cheeks go up in flames, what the hell did I just say? Maybe the champagne wasn't as tame as I thought it was.

From Dimitri's shocked face I could see I'd caught him off guard too, but he recovered fast. "I believe we've kissed before, do you think if I kissed you like that again you would still think so?"

"There you are, Dimitri!" Tasha's lovely presence interrupted us. "I've been looking for you, Mr. Zelig, wanted to speak with you. Hey, there Rose." She said barely looking at me.

She looked like the she-devil Ivan said, dressed in a blood red fitted dress, even if I didn't want to admit it, she looked gorgeous. I wasn't going to comment on her rude nature, because she'd saved me from answering Dimitri.

When she began to take him by the arm, I took that as my chance to walk away.

"Oh no you don't, baby." Dimitri whispered in my ear, letting go of Tasha to grab onto my hand. "Come on, I want you to meet someone."

"Belikov, good speech. I am looking forward to working together." said an older man with a white mustache and a heavily accented voice.

"Thank you, Zelig. I appreciate it and I think you'll be very happy with us." Oh, so he was the man that had been impressed by the presentation. The Germans.

"Oh, I will be. Now enough about business, why don't you introduce me to your beautiful wife."

I shifted awkwardly for the second time that night. "Pleasure to meet you, sir, Rosemarie Belikov."

"Lovely to meet you, Mrs. Belikov. I am Alarick and this is my wife Zelma." The man smiled as he wrapped a loving arm around his wife. "I just heard you are newlyweds, so congratulations to both of you."

Mr. Zelig called over a waiter. "This deserves a toast. To our new business partners and their marriage, may you be as happy as my Zelma and I have been since the last twenty-five years we've been married."

Dimitri passed me a glass, and we clinked glasses with the wonderful marriage and a not-so-happy Tasha. I guessed she wasn't very pleased that she wasn't the center of attention like she was before I arrived. But maybe if it had been her in my place, she would've known what to answer to the press and not feel out of place as I did.

Tasha took my silence as an opportunity to make small talk with the marriage and tried to wedge herself in the conversation. I looked around the gorgeous ballroom and found that people were really enjoying themselves, as the most important people in the city were gathered.

*.*.*.*.*

After the amazing dinner was cleared, I understood the perks of dinning with high ranking members of society. The food was amazing, the meat so tender it melted in your mouth. I was becoming spoiled.

Seeing as dinner was finished, the live band decided to open up the dance floor, but not before making an announcement. "Mr. Belikov, we've heard that you've just gotten married, and we would love to interpret a song for the newlywed couple."

My stomach dropped. I looked at Dimitri, petrified. "I can't dance, not that I can't it's just that I don't know how."

Dimitri cursed. "I wish I could tell you we didn't have to do it, but people apparently love romance novels these days. Come on, one song shouldn't kill us."

Oh, it would kill us, seeing that I would make a fool of myself. Mr. Zelig and his wife cheered us on, while Tasha's face matched her dress.

Dimitri reached out for my hand, and guided me to the middle of the dance floor. Everyone clapped as the band began to play the Nat King Cole's, L-O-V-E. Dimitri's hand went to wrap around my waist as he took my hand in his. I wished I knew how to move my feet, instead of holding on to him for dear life.

"If I step on you, I am so sorry," I whispered. Trying to focus on him, rather than the other hundred pair of eyes on us.

"Don't worry about it, just follow my lead." He said as he moved his feet like a seasoned dancer.

"I wish I knew who thought of this idea so I can go and murder them."

"Well, I think you have your answer right there." When Dimitri spun me around I noticed Ivan recording us on his cellphone, his expression was very amused. _Jackass_. We continued to move around the dance floor, with me doing best not to step on him or trip on my feet.

 _Take my heart and please don't break it…_

 _Love was made for me and you…_

When the song finished, the crowd gave us a round of applause. But not before Ivan attacked once more, when he began to chant, "Kiss her!" and the rest of the crowd soon joined him.

I threw murderous eyes his way, and I saw that we would have no other choice but to kiss each other in front of strangers again.

Just as I turned to Dimitri, he cradled my face in his hands and sealed his lips to mine making me forget about the audience. I held on to the lapel of his tuxedo as the man literally and figuratively, kissed me senseless.

"Was that enough to answer your question?" He whispered, close to my lips.

Before I could say anything else, the rest of the guests joined the dance floor as the band began to play some catchy tune. Returning to our seats, I excused myself needing some space.

In the ladies room, I dabbed my neck with cold water. _I could still feel that tingling sensation on my lips_. I shook my head, not this was not happening I wasn't attracted to him. _LIAR!_ I growled in frustration, looking up at the mirror and found myself staring at a man behind me.

"Excuse me, sir." I said, trying to conceal my unease. " _This_ is the ladies room. Please, leave before I call security."

I didn't know when the rest of the women in the restroom had left, but the only two people left were this man and I. It wasn't a good sign.

"Do think they'll come if they hear you scream?" The man smiled and it wasn't warm, it was filled with malice. "Do you think your husband will come and save you?"

I discreetly squeezed my arm. I wasn't hallucinating was I? No more alcohol for me ever. "I don't know what you're talking about, sir. But if you don't leave, something _will_ happen. I just don't know if it will be my husband's fist in your face or mine. I dislike having to repeat myself. GET OUT."

The man laughed, reaching out to grip my arm. "What fiery temper you have, what a shame you belong to Dimitri now, I would've loved to have kept that tempter in check."

I felt the blood leave my face. "I have no idea what it is you're talking about, but I really do hate repeating myself!"

I took us both by surprise as my fist flew at his face. I swore I heard a crunch but I wasn't sure if it was his face or my hand, at least until a sharp pain radiated from my hand. Had I actually broken my hand because of this asshole? Instead of making me scared, it just angered me. Why did all men live to cause me pain?! Before giving him a chance recover from my punch, I kicked him in his precious jewels.

"Never think you can touch a woman and not have consequences!" I yelled. I needed to find Dimitri before finding out if this asshole had brought along another friend. Just as I was about to flee, I felt someone's arms close around me. I was right, he'd brought a friend.

Screw this, I wasn't going down without a fight. I tossed and turned around in the arms of my captor at least until I heard a familiar voice. Dimitri's.

"Shush, Rose, it's me." The rest of my fight fizzled out.

"Oh, thank god," I said wrapping my arms around him, wincing at the pain in my hand.

"Ivan take Rose away while I take care of this." Dimitri said icily. "Get her some ice for her hand."

"What? Don't kill him, Dimitri! Please!" I yelled, not recognizing the fear in my voice.

"Now, Ivan!" Dimitri yelled as Ivan rushed into action by putting me over his shoulder.

"Ivan please put me down! You can't let Dimitri become a murder! He's a good man."

"Rose, calm down! We don't murder people. But Dashkov needs a lesson, he had it coming."

"Dashkov? That's that asshole's name? Who is he?"

Ivan sighed, as he put me down inside a kitchen. "His name is Viktor Dashkov, he's the biggest competitor we have and because he's been around for a longer than us he thinks that our company is no competition. So he makes it his personal mission to fuck with us and he isn't very happy about Zelig wanting to work with us. He didn't think it through, though, messing with you was the last straw. "

As Ivan began to rummage through the kitchen, I pointed at the freezer "I think the ice is over there. Why would Dimitri care?"

"You really did some damage there, Mrs. Belikov." He said as he handed me the makeshift icepack. "You forget you're his wife. If it's one thing we Russians hold dear, it's our wives and our mothers."

I shook my head, I looking down at my throbbing hand. "It's the first time, I punch someone in the face. I took self-defense classes but I hadn't had the need to use what I'd learned maybe that's the reason I ended up banging out my hand worse than the damage I caused."

* * *

 **Dimitri's POV**

It was the second time we kissed. And I wished I could continue to lie to myself and say it meant nothing. Especially when I could still taste her on my lips. It was good to see that I wasn't the only one affected as Rose had now excused herself from the table, but not before I could see that lovely shade of pink on her cheeks.

"Where are you off to, Belikov?" Ivan said as he appeared by my side.

"Fuck off, asshat. What the heck were you thinking?"

"You know instead of telling me off you, should be thanking me."

I flipped him off. "Help me find Rose."

"Why you want seconds?" The idiot grinned, but he lost it when I gave him a murdering look. "I saw her go into the ladies room, when I busy with another little lady."

When we reached the restroom, there was a loud noise, as if a body had fallen. I opened the door I found Rose kicking a man. A man I knew way too well—Viktor Dashkov. _What the fuck?_

I tried calling her name but she wouldn't listen, at least until I wrapped my arms around her.

"Shush, Rose, it's me." My little spitfire was ready to go down fighting.

"Oh, thank god," she whispered as she turned around and hugged me back not before I noticed that she winced. Her hand was starting to get swollen.

"Ivan take Rose away while I take care of this" I said trying to reign over my temper. "Get her some ice for her hand."

"What? Don't kill him, Dimitri! Please!" She yelled.

She needed to leave before I lost my temper. No one ever hurt my people. And we whether she knew it or not, she was now part of my family and under my protection. "Now, Ivan!"

Rose's voice could still be heard outside. I looked down at Viktor's mocking face. "She has some spirit, I'll give her that. I was just telling her what a pity her father chose you over myself. I think I could've put an end to that unruly temper."

"Fuck off, Dashkov," I said while my fist connected to his jaw. "If you ever get close to her again or anyone else with the Belikov name, I'll end you myself if I have to." I said leaving his crumpled form in the ladies room.

* * *

"Trust me you won't ever have to use your knowledge in self-defense," I said as I signaled Ivan to leave us alone. He nodded. "How's your hand?"

"I think it could be broken, but I'm not sure." She said testing out the movement of her wrist. Letting out a small whimper.

"Here, let me see." I said taking her wrist in mine. The skin over her knuckles was broken and how I wished I'd punched Dashkov harder. "I don't think it's broken, I think it's just sprained."

"I hope so, but it still hurts like hell." She winced.

"Come one, we're going home. Too much action for one night."

"We just got here, you can't disappear. What about the rest of the event?"

I was amazed that even after hurting herself, she still worried about me. _About the event, idiot, not you._

"You just said it, Mrs. Belikov, I'm the boss. I can go as I please and right now I'm not in the mood to have to deal with anyone. Ivan and Tasha will take care of the rest. So what will it be, to go home or to stay and dance some more?"

"You're giving me a choice?"

"Should we go out and dance some more?" I teased.

"Home." She answered.

 _Home_ … It was definitely felt more like it these days, than just a house.

*.*.*.*.*.*

 **Rose's POV**

Celia almost had fit when I didn't let het keep fussing over my hand. "I'm okay, Celia, really. I think with the pain killers and the salve will be enough. I just need to get some sleep."

"She's right Celia," Dimitri said as he put the bandage carefully over my bum hand. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her."

With a reluctant sigh, she left us alone in our room.

"I'm sorry," we said in unison.

I laughed. "What are _you_ sorry for? I was the one throwing punches, not your fault."

"I should've made sure you never met him. It was my fault for not taking care of security the way I should've." He looked down at my now bandaged hand.

"It would've happened either way, from what Ivan told me about that man. What I didn't understand was why did he imply there was a possibility I could've married him?" I shuddered.

That was a piece of information that rolled around in my thoughts as soon as that horrible man had mentioned it. Did he know my father? I felt sick.

Dimitri held my chin. "Don't. Dashkov is despicable human being and he would do and say anything to get under your skin, it's not personal. He just meant it as a way of fucking with me."

I looked at his face, hoping honest to goodness that Abe and that man had no connection. Before I could dwell more on the situation, I looked at Dimitri's feet resting on atop of the comforter.

He was wearing the crocs.

When he noticed me staring, he shrugged. "They're really comfortable. Hideous still, but comfortable."

We stayed in silence some more, until Dimitri picked up a book from his nightstand. "You should get some sleep, I'll keep watch."

I cracked a smile looking at the tittle of the book _The Log of a Cowboy_. But he was right, I was getting sleepy from the medication. "You know what, Dimitri for our first event as a married couple, it didn't turn out so bad. You really know how to show a girl a good time."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, here's the next one.

Sorry for the wait, but you know life, things come up all the time.

Anyway, I'll be updating as soon as I can. Hope everyone has a good weekend.

Saludos! :)

 **Chapter 6. - Three Words.**

For the tenth time today, the phone rang.

 _Please let it be a man,_ I prayed. Out of all the calls I answered as Ivan's assistant, the vast majority were women waiting impatiently to have another "wonderful night" with my boss. That didn't make things easier for me, since I had to become extremely imaginative when it came to the excuses I used. To mix those up would only end up with an angry mob of female suitors at the office, so no pressure really.

I looked out the window from the tiny office that had once been a filing room, and wondered if I had really taken Dimitri's warning about Ivan's whorish ways lightly.

The answer was a definite YES, that was the reason I hadn't even managed to get some lunch, that and the fact that if wasn't for the calls I'd actually enjoy a heck of a lot more the other things I learned.

Deciding I couldn't put off answering the phone, I put an extra ounce cheerfulness into my voice. "Ivan Zeklos's office, how may I help you?"

"Hi! This is Jessie and I was wondering if you could tell your boss that I was extremely thankful for the flowers he sent and that if he could swing by my apartment tonight I would get to show him my consideration in person."

Yeah, it was definitely going to be a long day…

*.*.*.*

I looked up to find Dimitri holding out a takeout bag. "A lot of work today?"

"How did you know?" I cried as I put the laptop aside. "I was just going to finish summarizing the minutes of the last conference for the boss. How was the meeting with prospective clients?"

"The security guard told me you hadn't been down. The meeting went well, mostly because they came recommended from Zelig, so they were definitely on board with us." Dimitri sat down on the edge of my desk "So how's it going on your end?"

I shrugged while I tore into the bag. "Not that bad, I just wish I could have a go at all those presentation cards Ivan hands out and change the number on them. It'd make my life so much easier, but overall I like being here."

"You've lasted much more than the rest of his assistants, there was a time one only lasted two days before quitting and you've already managed three weeks. So I guess he must really appreciate you dealing with his harem."

"I would only hope so," I said biting into the delicious meatball sandwich. "Are you going back to your office?"

It was past six, and that was the usual time he left work. I would usually go with him, and take the rest of my unfinished work home. But today I couldn't do that since I still needed to receive the last minutes from today's meetings from another assistant.

"I'm have to head home, I was going to ask you if you wanted me to take you home. I have to pack."

"Where are you going?" I asked around bites.

"Frankfurt. I would take you with me but you barely managed the flight from Montana, I don't think you'll enjoy a ten hour flight to Germany."

The thought of being in the air for that long gave me chills, and the thought of turbulence just made me want to rush to the nearest bin and puke.

I nodded. "I have to finish this by today, or else Ivan won't be able to understand what the meetings he has tomorrow are all about."

"Don't stay too late. Albert will come pick you up, don't leave without him."

The man had been more careful with our security since the incident at the gala and I couldn't say it bothered me now. It was a safety measure that I appreciated because I knew another meeting with Viktor Dashkov wouldn't be as harmless, since I'd practically left him sterile. And it took my hand a whole week to heal.

"Have a safe flight. We just got married and I don't want to become a widow so quickly. I'm a mobster's daughter, they'll think I did it."

He lifted a brow. "I'll keep that in mind."

Changing the subject, I asked. "Are you taking my boss with you?"

"The only one coming with me is Tasha. I'm sure you'll both pleased to hear that."

I smirked. The woman had been ready to shit bricks when she found out that I'd be working at the office, now she only she only looked mildly displeased. But I was staring to believe that her natural state, when it came to me. She still had her sights on Dimitri, and I wanted to say it didn't bother me but slowly and surely, I felt myself get irritated as she found any pretense to get close to him.

"Yeah, I think Ivan will actually walk the halls freely now." I smiled innocently. "So…"

"What?" he asked, growing suspicious by the second.

"If you'll be in Germany, for how long…"

"A week."

"If you'll be in Germany, for a whole week, what will happen to Wanda?"

"Wanda? Who's she?"

I rolled my eyes. "Your car, I named her Wanda. Do you mind if I drove her?"

"Just the fact that you named him Wanda, proves that you aren't ready for the Cougar."

"That's unreasonable, since you'll be gone and she'll be lonely parked in the garage."

"I can't have you crash her when I just got her remodeled a year ago. So no can do mam', but I'll give you something else." He took out a phone from his suit pocket. "I'll be needing to check up on you so this will assure me that you're where you're supposed to be. My number is on there as well as any other you'll need."

With that he left me alone, and I found myself feeling like I would get bored without him. _What the heck was I thinking_? I was getting a vacation from the man and I couldn't say I wasn't thrilled at having the entire house to myself.

I continued to work for the rest of the evening on the summary, and then I went into Dimitri's office to pick up some documents that Ivan needed to sign. It was rustically decorated and if it weren't for the amazing view of the city, I would have thought we'd been in someplace southern. I'd figured out the man's western theme was part of his hidden love for the old west.

While I sat in his comfortable chair, I took in the wonderful smell of his cologne and wondered how the heck I was going to handle that damn attraction that was slowly building up between us these past few weeks. Sometimes I felt the need to tackle him to ground and hug him, which was absurd because I wasn't sure he'd let me.

As let myself get lost into weird fantasies, the same phone that Dimitri had just given me started to ring, the man's face was on the screen. I laughed, he was really going to keep his eyes on me.

"You just left, couldn't you wait at least a couple of hours before you checked up on me?"

"It's good I did, you're taking over my office now?"

"I was just getting the measurements for my new desk and the plushy couch I want in the corner."

He laughed. "You can keep it, as long you keep Ivan from burning down the company. I just called to tell you that I'm boarding now and that Albert is down in the parking lot. I'll call you when I get the chance. Don't get into trouble, Roza."

Roza? "Yeah, yeah, I won't. Take care."

*.*.*.*.*

I was looking around the parking lot for the SUV, when I noticed that Albert was actually driving Wanda.

"Evening, Rose, I was told you'd need these." Albert said as he handed me the keys to the car.

"Are you sure? I talked to Dimitri about letting me drive her and he thinks I'll crash her."

"He said to take advantage since he wasn't home and that you served a break." He handed me a folded post-it.

 _Happy first month, wife._

 _Don't crash_ him _._

— _Your husband._

I couldn't help the giddiness that was slowly spreading through my stomach.

"I can't wait to know how it feels to be on the road again." I said opening the drive's door with the utter respect the vintage car deserved. "Can we take the longer route home?"

"Take as long you'd like, Rose," He said as he slipped into the passenger seat and didn't bat an eye as I burned rubber out of the parking lot.

*.*.*.*.*

"How was your day, _mija_?" Celia asked she served me a plate of her famous Pozole, which a soup was made from hominy and pork meat. It was the first time I'd be trying it, but from what I'd heard from Albert, it was Celia's specialty.

"It was great," I said as wiped my hands on a napkin. "It would've been better if I didn't have to speak to so many women, but you know Ivan."

"Oh that man, hasn't found the right woman for him. Believe me when he does, he'll fall head over heels and there won't be anything he'll be able to do about it."

"If only that'd be any day soon..." I said as I took a spoonful if the delicious smelling soup, with both Celia and Albert looking at me with curiosity. "This is hands down one of the tastiest things I've ever eaten."

Celia smiled. "You think so? I'm glad you like it, it's our way of making you feel at home."

"Believe me when I tell you that this the most comfortable, I've ever been. Thank you."

We continued to eat in silence, while we watched a soap opera in Spanish and since the acting was so over the top it didn't need any subtitles.

After dinner, I left Celia and Albert watching television downstairs as I retired to our bedroom.

"How depressing," I said noticing that Dimitri's luggage was missing, as well his big form from his favorite spot on the couch. His western books were stacked on the table except the one he was currently reading.

He'd had given me my own phone, which was something I'd missed having, since the one I had was left in my apartment and I was pretty sure that it had ended up in the trash.

I looked at the phone and I dialed the number I knew by heart and hoped that she'd be awake and not too mad to know why I hadn't called.

"Hello," on the second ring, Lissa's voice came through the speaker.

"Hey, Liss, it's me Rose."

There were a few moments of silence, until I heard a door closing. "Sorry, I'm at you parents' house. There was a dinner today and we got invited."

"I'm sorry for not calling earlier," I apologized. "I just wanted to talk to you and let you know that I was doing well and to know if you're okay."

"I know, I talked to your mom after her Skyped with you, she was pretty heartbroken. I'm doing great, more than great really, there's so much you need to know."

"What's going with you?" I asked, feeling like I'd let my best friend down. "Tell me."

She whispered. "I'm pregnant, Rose. I wanted to tell you so badly, but I've been too busy since your father has got Christian doing a lot of things that make me worried. Is it safe if I called you at this number?"

I felt like frozen in place, my best friend was expecting a baby and I wasn't even there to congratulate her. But I guess she knew the way I felt about she children, I loved them secretly, but I was too scared to ever have my own.

"Yes, of course it's safe. Dimitri gave it to me. I have so much to tell you too, Liss." I replied.

"Dang it," she said, trying not to curse. "Rosemarie, you _have_ to tell me everything and I mean EVERYTHING. Got it?"

I laughed at the way she avoided to curse. "Yeah, I'll let you get back to dinner, before anyone starts asking questions."

"Wait! Before you go, are you coming to your father's birthday party?"

"I thought he wasn't up to those, awful parties anymore. Since he'd actually received limbs in a box, that one time."

"Well, he just said that he wanted to celebrate his 55th birthday in company of his family and that his enemies would just have to suffer through seeing him turn a year older. As well as wanting see his daughter and his new _son_."

I felt ill, I didn't want to return to Montana in the least bit. It would still feel like I was under my father's watchful eye and it was something I wasn't looking forward to. "I don't know, if we'll make it, since Dimitri is very hands on deck with his company. I'll let you know what happens. Bye Liss, love you."

"Love you too, Rose, take care of yourself and I'll call you as soon as possible."

"You take care of yourself and the baby. Bye."

I sighed, _how the heck I was going to avoid going back home_?

*.*.*.*.*

" _Mommy, doesn't wake up." A little voice said, as I felt two small hands hold my cheeks affectionately._

 _I was too comfortable to wake up, so I turned to the other side and I let myself burrow into the covers._

" _Leah," Dimitri's voice was soft and laced with affection. "Careful with your sister. They're both sleeping, mommy and her."_

" _I wanted to say good morning to my sister, she likes it when I kiss her since she always moves in mommy's tummy."_

 _I turned around and peeked a look at both of them. Leah was an exact replica of her father; the same color of eyes and the mass of curls could only have been inherited from my side of the family._

" _We're awake." I said taking them both by surprise and pulling them closer to me. I kissed the top Leah's hair and I snuggled them into the covers with me. "You two must be up to something…since you are so insistent on me waking up."_

 _Dimitri smiled. "We wouldn't dare, you know us."_

" _You two are like partners in crime and sadly for both of you, I am on to you." I looked at him and laughed. The man was adorable letting Leah do what she wanted, and the best part was that he didn't even know that she had him wrapped around her little finger. Not that I didn't try to let him know that it was okay to tell her no sometimes, otherwise she was going to end up spoiled as hell. He'd only replied that, it was his first child and that she should at least get to be spoiled until her sister arrived._

" _We didn't do anything mommy, we promise." she said as she kissed my stomach. "Good morning, Lily."_

 _Damn hormones, I wasn't going to cry. Dimitri looked at me and whispered, "Happy mother's day" before kissing my lips and picking up Leah. "Come on, munchkin, let's let mommy get dressed while we find out what Nana Celia made for breakfast."_

" _Bye mommy, we love you!" she yelled as she blew me a kiss._

" _I love you more," I answered as I continued to rest atop the covers. This was the life I always dreamed and so much more. "And I also love you, jellybean." I said to the tiny human being growing in my belly._

 _It was amazing and slightly weird to know that I was growing a human baby in my uterus, but after experiencing everything with Leah the first time, now I felt like I could enjoy my pregnancy more since I wasn't that scared of things I now knew were normal for pregnancies. And now Dimitri looked like he could breathe again, since he wasn't up all night worrying about me going into labor._

 _I changed quickly, or as quickly as my belly allowed me, and managed to get downstairs without losing my breath. That was an accomplishment all on its own._

 _When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I finally understood their impatience. The living room was filled with the tight knit circle that was our family. Olena and Yeva where there as well as my sister-in-laws and their children. My mother was holding onto Leah as she came forth and hugged me._

" _Happy mother's day, Rosie." She said as she gave me my child._

 _I kissed her cheek. "Happy mother's day too, mom. I'm such a lousy child that I didn't even knew you were coming to visit."_

" _It was a surprise from your husband, so don't feel too bad. He made us all promise not to tell you."_

" _Yes, daddy made us go like this," Leah said as pretended to zip her mouth closed._

" _And you have no idea how tough it was to bribe this one not to tell you," Dimitri said while he hugged us from behind. "Do you like your surprise? Lissa's here."_

 _I smiled at my friend. "I love it, thank you, hubby." I said as I kissed him again. "This is a lovely way to spend the day, with all of our family here. I honestly couldn't have wished for more, even if I tried."_

" _What about your father?" said the menacing voice that belonged to the man I hated the most. Ibrahim Mazur._

 _I looked at Dimitri for an answer, but one minute he was holding Leah and I, and the next he was lying on the floor with a bullet hole staining his white t-shirt red. I covered Leah's eyes, as she held on to me screaming that her daddy was dead._

 _I stared in horror as the body of the man I loved, slowly bled out before my eyes. "What are you doing here?"_

" _Why do you think, stupid girl, when have I ever let things go the way you planned?"_

" _Never," I whispered._

" _Ding, ding, ding. Now as much as I love these mushy and sentimental gatherings I am here for something much more important."_

" _What else do you want?!"I yelled. "You've killed the man I love, how much more do you think you can take from me?"_

 _My father came closer to me and I suddenly turned around to see that there wasn't anyone else but us. "I can take everything I want, Rose, because I am your father. Including them."_

 _I couldn't have felt more desperation, as Abe took my little girl from my arms and handed her off to one of his henchmen. "Now, I think she'll behave and learn from her mother's mistakes. To always do as the Zmey tells her to, and to learn her place as my pawn. I am actually planning on her being married to of my associates."_

" _Who?" I asked wishing that she would find a man just as good as Dimitri and that she'd be saved._

" _You him very well...Viktor Dashkov."_

 _I felt myself go numb. "You're despicable and I hope that you suffer for everything you've done to me."_

 _He laughed. "You were always such a weak little thing. It was already bad enough you weren't a boy but to be so pathetic, is a low even for you. I would love to keep you, but you're not even worth having around. Too much risk, but it's better if I send you off with the pathetic excuse for a man, you called your husband."_

 _When I looked up, I found the end of his gun pointing at me. "See you in the next life."_

 _And he pulled the trigger._

I woke up with a start. _Dimitri_.

I looked around for the phone I'd placed on the nightstand and looked at the time, could I call him? I opened up the messaging app and stared at the tiny green circle next to his name.

He was online. Thank goodness.

Before I could get to write anything, the three grey dots danced around the screen.

Dimitri: What are you doing awake?

Rose: I… Just wanted to check up on you.

Dimitri: Liar. Can't sleep without me?

Rose: A little bit.

Dimitri: I didn't think I caused that much of an impact on you. Here I was thinking that you'd enjoy having the week to yourself enough to wish for me not to come back.

Rose: What are you talking about? You've been gone for a couple of hours and I already miss you.

As I realized what I'd written, I tossed the phone as far from me as I could. I hid under the covers, dreading what Dimitri would respond, if he'd actually do it. At least until I heard the telltale sound of an incoming message.

The butterflies inside my belly tossed and turned. I was grown woman not some foolish teenager, I would look at the message and respond accordingly. Pulling my big girl panties on, I crawled over to the poor phone as I unlocked the screen and read.

Dimitri: Good, because I miss you too.

And because he was still Dimitri.

Dimitri: Go to sleep.

I tossed the phone again, while I squeaked like the foolish teenager I had just said I'd never be. He missed me. If only I could exchange those three words for another, everything would be so different.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys,

Sorry for the delay. This chapter is very fluffy due to the fact that I was feeling sad these last couple of weeks and it just seemed to make me smile as I wrote it.

So I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Happy Weekend :)**

 **Saludos!**

 **Chapter 7. – The key**

 **Rose's POV**

Before I had become a married woman, I liked to spend my nights eating ramen and watching Turkish dramas. It was my only source of enjoyment before I had to wake up and go through my daily routine.

Now as I loaded a shopping cart with ramen and other unhealthy choices, I needed the comfort my old habits to face the truth. All the free time I had without Dimitri, had finally made me label my feelings towards him.

It wasn't just a normal infatuation that I could chalk up to sharing a living space with him. No, it wasn't as simple as that. Somewhere along the way I had fallen in love with the man, without expecting it.

Feeling my purse vibrate, I looked at my phone and there he was…

 _Dimitri calling…_

Either he had perfect timing or he was a mind reader.

"Mrs. B speaking, who is this?" I answered, pulling my shopping cart to the side.

"I called you at the office, but you didn't answer." He said, as I noticed some shuffling on his end.

"I stopped by the store for some snacks, before I went home. As much as I enjoy to hear from you, shouldn't you be asleep by now?" I asked, noticing the time. It was a little past two in the morning in his part of the world.

"Zelig invited us to dinner before we left, and time kind of got out of our hands. Wait a minute… did you take security with you?"

"My body is the all protection I need."

"Bullshit, Rose. You promised me you wouldn't get into trouble while I was gone." He warned.

"How will I get in trouble? I'm just grocery shopping. Besides getting a cold from standing too close to the refrigerators, I don't see a problem." I said loading some ice-cream into the cart. "So besides scolding me to death, did you actually need something or did you call just to yell at me?"

"I wanted to listen to your voice…" he said.

Feeling my face get red, I opened the door of a refrigerator just cool down.

"I guess you do, I mean my voice is very lovely." I said in a gravelly tone.

Dimitri laughed. "What are you doing tomorrow after work?"

"Nothing, I was actually going to order pizza and call it a day. Why?" I asked curiously.

"Let's go out tomorrow."

"Like a date?" I asked, my heart beating a million miles per hour.

"Well, you could call it that."

"Mm, I think I can take some time out of my busy schedule for you."

"Thank you for your kindness, Mrs. B." He said, a yawn escaping him.

"You know how I am. I better go before my ice cream melts and you should get some sleep or tomorrow you'll be toast. Good night, Dimitri."

"I'll go to sleep once I know you're home safely so hurry it up, understood?"

"Just when I think you're going to say goodbye like a normal human being. Now let me hang up so I can use both of my hands to get home sooner."

*.*.*.*

 **Dimitri's POV**

I was an impatient mess.

The moment I knew we were a couple of minutes from landing, I wanted to parachute into the city just to get there faster.

During the whole week, my mind had been utter chaos trying to separate work from the thoughts of Rose and the things she did in my absence. If she wondered what I did in mine, I could honestly say that I was going mad without her.

As I entered the building, I made myself walk slowly and not run up to her office.

Greeting my staff, I walked into the elevator expecting for someone to get in. Just as the door was about to close, I was greeted by the person I was most excited to see.

"Wait for me, please!" Rose yelled. Pressing the button for the elevator, I took in how beautiful she looked. She looked elegant in her white suit and her curly hair was straight and in a high ponytail.

"Thank you, so much," she said as she caught her breath. "I didn't think I was going to make it."

"Why are you running around so early in the morning?" I said, looking down at the coffee tray she was holding.

"I didn't recognize you with all the fuzz growing on your face!" She reached up to touch my beard. "Don't they sell razors overseas?"

"I had other things to worry about." I said, liking her touch. "Is the company still in one piece?"

"Yes, I mean it was too little time for Ivan and me to do some real damage. How was Germany?" She removed her hand from my face, and it was ridiculous how much I missed it.

"It was pleasant, but I've never actually gotten to sightsee. Next time, I'll take you with me." I said looking at her and it was a miracle I didn't kiss her then and there.

Sadly we were interrupted, by none other than Tasha.

I had never been one to spend my money carelessly, but in that moment, how I wished I'd splurged on a private elevator.

*.*.*.*.*

 **Rose's POV**

As Tasha interrupted us, I decided to collect my thoughts and hide until the meeting. I wanted to smack the smug look she had off her face when she looked at me. Sure, she'd gotten to spend all week with Dimitri but that didn't mean she was getting anywhere with him.

"I thought your suit was white, not green." Ivan remarked as soon as he saw me.

" _Ha, ha, ha."_ I said, bitterly. "Couldn't have Tasha found someone to seduce over there? There must be other men better looking than Dimitri, so why does is it have to be the guy _I_ like?"

Ivan grinned. "I've been waiting for this moment since the beginning. You two were too explosive not to make a spark."

"Would you, _please_ , talk to me like a normal human being?" I whined. "Give me some advice; I'm desperate."

"It's going to cost you." He said, inspecting his nails.

"Haven't _I_ done enough for you?"

"Fine, this is a freebie for you, my friend. It's all about boundaries."

"Be serious, Ivan."

"I didn't mean literally, Rose. I meant establish your limits with both of them. Tell Dimitri what you feel for him and tell Tasha to get her smarmy hands off your man."

"If only it was that simple…" I sighed.

"It is, you're just complicating things. You're already married to the man and it just so happened you like each other, there's not many people that can say that about their arranged marriages," Ivan explained. "As for Tasha you have an advantage, _I_ like you. That gives you bonus points over her."

That made me laugh. "Why thank you, godmother, I am touched to have you on my side. Here's your compensation." I said, placing his coffee on his desk.

"Thank you, my dear. Now let me talk to Dimitri and see how I can help another of my children." He said skipping out of his office and managing not to spill his coffee.

I guessed he was really magical after all.

*.*.*.*

Just as the meeting began, the rest of the employees began to enter in leaving me to find a spot next to the newest assistant. Mason.

I wasn't exactly a veteran within the assistants, but after a month I had definitely learned my way around the company. That being said, I helped him out as much as I could.

He leaned over. "Are you taking notes?"

"Not this time, I was planning to mooch my notes off you." I whispered. "I'm kidding, I wanted to try out another method with my boss, so I'm recording the meeting."

"Why didn't that occur to me?" he smiled, showing me his dimples.

"Hey, we can't all be geniuses like me."

Looking up for a moment, I noticed that we'd gathered Dimitri's attention and from the tick in his jaw, he didn't look happy.

Okay, I guess he was really paying attention _. Jeez._

After listening for over an hour from every department within the company—as it was customary to review what had been accomplished during the week. The week and the meeting were officially declared over.

While everyone began to exit the conference room, some of the directors had approached Dimitri and were asking him about his trip. Instead of letting him speak, Tasha had taken the conversation and had involved herself in it. _Don't strangle her…_ I told myself.

Leaving the room before I made any mistakes I would regret, I decided to collect my things and call it a day since Ivan had told me he had plans and wouldn't need me. Besides, I didn't want to be near Dimitri and that smarmy wench.

Too bad he had other plans because when I finally made it down to the entrance, he waiting for me inside Wanda.

Opening passenger door, he ordered. "Get in."

"You're awfully nice today." I said buckling up my seatbelt.

"Rose, can you keep quiet?"

"What the hell climbed up your ass and died? It's not like I wanted to talk to you either." I said folding my arms over my chest.

Dimitri drove down the highway and for a while I was okay not knowing where we were going, but as the houses began become more and more sparse, I was starting to become anxious. What the hell was he doing in the middle of the woods?

While my mind began to make up different scenarios, Dimitri finally turned off the car in the middle of what seemed to be an abandoned road. He got out and began to walk away and apparently the only choice I had was to follow him. _The possibility of him being a serial killer was sounding more and more plausible._

Trying to keep his pace was impossible under normal circumstances, but as I hadn't known we were going out for a hike, my heels kept getting buried in the dirt. Getting angry at him for not waiting for me, I picked up a pebble and threw it at him, missing his head by a few meters. He turned around and glared at me.

"Hey Paul Bunyan, it wouldn't kill you slow your ass down, wouldn't it?" I said, trying to get my heel unstuck.

He turned around and suddenly hoisted me over his shoulder leaving my shoe as evidence in case he did murder me.

"Those were the Louie's!" I said as I slapped his butt.

Dimitri continued to carry me in silence, while I tried not to puke from being carried like a sack of potatoes. Thankfully, we didn't have to go on much longer, because I wasn't sure spending so much time upside down was good for the brain. And I needed my brain to work perfectly for the tongue lashing I was about to inflict on the poor man.

But before I could focus on that, I finally noticed were he was taking me. A cabin.

"Can I speak now or do I have to keep quiet longer?" I asked sarcastically as soon as he sat me down on a chair.

Dimitri closed the door behind him. "I've never met someone who had so much trouble with silence."

"It's because when you've been told to shut up and not voice your opinions for so long, you come to hate silence."

"Fuck." He cursed, as he sat down in a chair in front of me. "I'm already fucking this up. I'm not telling you quiet down to be an ass, I need silence sometimes because it helps reign my temper. Otherwise, I find myself becoming too impulsive. "

"You need another method, because silence isn't doing you too many favors…Why would you need to reign in your temper?" _It's not like I had done some something to make him angry, had I?_

"Why? Because I'm a fucking mess! I'm jealous to death of anyone that gets to spend time with you or even talks to you, which it's absurd because I don't behave like this. You have invaded my every thought and I don't know what to do about it."

I tried to fight a smile, but it was a lost cause. "I'm like that you know, everyone loves to be around me."

Dimitri glared at me. "After all I said to you, this is what you say?"

"I'm just messing with you for how you treated me." I laughed. "You have become one of the people I am most thankful for, which makes you very important to me. So when you tell me all this, it makes me very happy, because it's exactly how I feel about you."

"Really?" he raked his hands over his hair. "Fuck, if I would've known I wouldn't have dragged you away like that, I'm sorry Roza."

"It's fine, though for a minute I thought you were going to murder me. But it ended much better than I'd thought."

"I would never hurt you, you know that right?" As I nodded, he reached for my hand. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to do what I've been wanting to do since I saw you this morning.

Tugging me onto his lap, he kissed me. One would've thought that as we'd kissed before it would be no different. NOPE. This was on a whole other level, because we were alone. This was something personal and not for public entertainment. Though I was pretty certain the kiss wasn't suited for public audiences.

"I missed you," he said as I held on to him.

"Me too, though I'm not sure you really got to miss me since you were with _company_." I pointed out.

"By company? Do you mean Tasha?" he said causally.

"Don't play coy with me, Belikov. I'm watching you like a hawk, stay away from her or else it's going to get messy."

He kissed the top of my nose and I couldn't think straight. "I wouldn't dare mess with you, Mrs. Belikov. I promise I'll keep as much distance as I can."

"Good to know. So what is this place," I said as I turned around to get a proper look at the cozy space

"This was what I wanted to show you, I thought it'd be a good idea to bring you out here on a date."

"A date in a secluded cabin," I raised my eyebrows. "Suspicious if you ask me."

"Keep your mind out of the gutter," he smirked. "I wanted to show you one of my favorite places, because I've just realized that we don't know much about the things we like."

I smiled. "It's a good idea. But I'm quite hungry, do you have food?"

"I'm a prepared man, I'll make you some burgers outside on the grill."

"Mm, if my memory is correct, aren't you a terrible a cook?" I grimaced.

He laughed. "I am, but Celia being the angel she is, packed some food for us. I would've gotten the bags out, but as I was being a jackass I didn't take them out. So we should probably go back for them."

"Yeah, but this time try not carry me like a sack would you?"

*.*.*.*

For the rest of the afternoon, Dimitri and I unpacked all the supplies he'd brought and I couldn't say that the man hadn't put some serious thought into it.

We had food and water, and a bunch of delicious snacks for the rest of the weekend. He'd also managed to pack clothing suitable for outdoors. After lunch, Dimitri insisted on showing me a small lake near the back of the cabin. So as we walked around—both dressed in much more comfortable clothing—he went all in and linked our hands together.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. "And I thought our house was peaceful, this place is amazing I can see why you like it."

"I thought you'd like it. It's far to come here often, but it's worth it for the view of the stars."

"Now that I would like to see," I said as I picked up a stone and tossed it into the water resulting a big splash.

"Here let me show you how," Dimitri said as he picked up a stone and tried the same while his stone bounced on the water.

"Show off." I muttered.

"Come here." He said, placing himself behind me.

I expected for him to teach me how to throw. Instead, I felt him reach into his pocket and put a dainty necklace around my neck, closing the clasp that held it together.

I gasped. "You saw it?" I said looking down at the necklace.

He nodded. "You were wearing a low shirt the other day and I got a glimpse of it."

While I looked down at the necklace, I couldn't but fall in love with the craftsmanship of the rose gold key pendant. Dimitri had seen my tattoo.

A small bird cage, which I had gotten tattooed when I finally understood I would have no way out of my life. And now the man that who was supposed to be my keeper was handing me me the keys to it?

"Thank you!" I yelled as I turned around and kissed him. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I don't know what that tattoo means to you exactly…But if you felt you were caged, I wanted to let you know that as long as I am alive, you will have the freedom to do whatever makes you happy. With or without me." He said, reaching down to tuck my hair behind my ear.

"Are you serious?" I frowned at his choice of words. "You are never getting rid of me. EVER."

And it was the truth…I was officially adopting Dimitri Belikov as my man.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys!

You have no idea how much I've missed this. So no, I haven't forgotten about you.

Which is why I was very excited, when I sat down and began to write what ended up being the eleventh Chapter 8. Because, I kid you not, there's about eleven files in my computer with the tittle Chapter 8 in various forms of completion. But they didn't feel right. So I decided to wait for the one that felt right, and the one that is right, is the one that took me the shortest amount of time to write.

Without any further a due, here's the next one!

* * *

 **Chapter 8.- A matter of time.**

 **Ivan's POV**

 _Fuck,_ I sighed. If I heard that screechy laugh _one_ more time, I was going to lose it.

I was already on my last string seeing that I was spending my Friday night all by myself. And the worst part was, it had been by choice. Ivan Zeeklos had officially declined a date. With a model, for heaven's sake.

Which was the main reason, I had found myself drinking whiskey in a corner of my favorite bar. I had officially lost my damn mind.

I was 29 years old, and I had finally gotten to the point where I didn't wish for a woman with long legs and a great rack. Instead, I longed for someone who could carry a conversation that had nothing to do with how many calories a hamburger without the buns had or if I didn't mind turning into a photographer for the rest of the night.

I wanted someone that I could honestly say I enjoyed their company and for them to enjoy mine, instead of thinking of the perks from being seen with me.

Tossing my drink back, I decided I was better off watching another episode of Dr. Who at home, than trying to fix my mood with alcohol and any more bad decisions. Just as I called the bartender to ask for the check, the woman sitting behind me decided that her subtle laugh had been enough to catch my attention and she was going all in.

"Hi, there." The tipsy blonde smiled, giving me ample view of her cleavage. "Are you ready to buy me a drink or should I give you more time?"

Not wanting to be rude, because that wasn't how my mom had raised me, I returned her smile. "Sure thing, darling. Just ask Evan here, to put it on my tab. Have a good night."

With I wink, I stood from the stool hoping that she'd catch on and let me go in peace. But that didn't work out, as she grabbed onto my wrist. "Why are you leaving so soon? The night isn't over yet."

Before I could formulate the polite words to excuse myself, someone else took the chance for me.

"If he continues to hold onto your hand like that, the night _will_ end for _him_."

I turned to the side and found a lovely pair of jade eyes hiding behind glasses, glaring at me and the blond woman. _Did we know each other?_

I looked down at the whiskey glass on the bar and I promised myself that I wouldn't drink anymore, at least when women were involved. Because men knew there was nothing scarier, than a woman that knew you didn't remember her.

"Excuse me, _but who are you_?" The blond woman asked with disdain. I stared back at the woman, wondering the exact same thing.

"You're looking at the reason he's even here in the first place. I'm his girlfriend. That is, if he still has a one before the night is through. Now if you don't mind, we're going to be late for dinner." Jade eyes said, before crossing her arms and walking around the patrons, towards the exit.

That's when it dawned on me, we didn't know each other. She was giving me an easy way out. Deciding not to waste the golden opportunity, I yelled. "Wait for me, baby!"

Removing my arm from the blonde's grip, I apologized. "Look, I'm sorry but I'm having enough problems as is. I don't want for her to get the wrong idea, her being pregnant and all. You can still enjoy the drink, though, on us."

When the fresh air finally hit my face, I knew I'd made the right choice to leave. The bar was becoming way too stuffy, and the crowd was getting rowdy.

"There you are."

I jumped, feeling my heart race as a tiny figure appeared from the side of the darkened alley. Noticing my reaction, she cursed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean scare you. Usually, I don't act this creepy, but I saw you were by yourself and you didn't look so happy. Which is why I meddled, I didn't think you'd need someone else adding to that." When she noticed that she'd called herself creepy, she cringed.

I felt a grin spread over my face. "Thanks for that, actually. I didn't know how decline without getting a drink thrown in my face. Were you also by yourself?"

" _Yeah_ , I've also had a shitty day. Which is why I noticed a fellow comrade."

"Well, I wouldn't want to sound creepy myself, but would you like to have some coffee with me?" I asked, pointing an open coffee shop down the street.

"Only if you tell me your name. That'd make me feel less weird about this situation. You'll be less of a stranger and if you _do_ decide to kidnap me, I have a name to give to the police."

I smirked. "Smart woman. I'm Ivan, a normal non-kidnapping guy."

"Thank god, with the luck I've been having, it would be no surprise if it did happen." She frowned. "Nice to meet you Ivan, I'm Natalie."

"Now that we aren't complete strangers, Natalie, how about we get some coffee and you tell me how you ended up saving my ass tonight."

"Sounds like a good idea, way better than going home and expecting my cat to understand me."

I grinned. "Thanks. I think that's the best compliment I've gotten in a while, for someone to prefer my company to that of a feline."

After finding a table, the rest of the evening went rather smoothly. Slowly but surely, I found that I was truly enjoying myself.

When our order had been delivered, Natalie shared how she'd ended up at the bar. A date gone wrong.

"How did you meet this guy?" I asked, taking a bite of a muffin.

"Through my family." She replied. "He's my father's right hand and his favorite choice for son-in-law. As soon as I sat down in front of him, he asked me to pick a date for the wedding. He expects that I give birth to his 2.5 kids and pick out matching curtains for our house in the suburbs."

"I think you've outdone me."

"At least I made someone less burdened about their own problems. Because when my father hears about this, he'll be ready to shit bricks, knowing that I left him with a pasta plate as a hat."

"This man sounds like a prick for expecting you to live in the suburbs, shitty neighbors there."

She snorted. "Finally, someone gets it. I want more in life than to be known for being someone's wife. I want to be Natalie, the girl that scares people in alleys and doesn't give a shit about curtains."

"Curtains are overrated." I said with a shrug.

Before she could say anything else, her phone rang. I didn't mean to look, but I couldn't help myself as I read.

 _John Spiridon calling…_

From her expression, it wasn't a good sign.

She groaned. "I better get going, shit's hit the fan. It was really nice to meet you, Ivan."

"Likewise, do you need a ride?" I asked, before I could think about it.

"Thanks, but I'll take a cab. I hope I see you around." She said and before I think about asking for her phone number, she'd already disappeared.

It made me question for a moment, if I'd actually been talking to someone or if it was just a figment of my imagination.

*.*.*

 **Rose's POV**

I was warm. _Too warm_.

Being the lazy morning person that I was, I pulled out my feet and tried to get back to my very pleasant dream. Something about a faceless hunk giving me a back massage, so I definitely wanted to return to it.

At least, until I felt someone touch my hair.

I opened my eyes to find myself sprawled all over Dimitri, with my head resting on his shoulder and my leg thrown over his hip, as if I was a damn koala bear. So he was my hunk, after all.

"You're awake." He said, his voice raspy from sleep. "I wasn't sure if I was going to have tickle you awake."

I snuggled deeper into his side. "You would've lost a limb, if you'd tried."

"I think I may be losing it, because I seem to like it when you threaten me with bodily harm." He chuckled.

"It's part of my appeal," I said with shrug. "I don't think want to leave this bed ever again."

"Not even for breakfast?"

"Only for that, but I was hoping someone would be kind enough to supply me with breakfast in bed."

Dimitri looked around the cabin, "Is that supposed to me?"

I whistled in affirmation. "Yes, you are the lucky winner. Now be a dear and cook for me. " Without even thinking about it twice, I kissed him on the cheek.

He looked at me funny, before kissing me on the lips. The man was taking his damn time, making me lose my damn mind.

"As much as I would like to stay in bed with you," he said in between kisses. "I have a better idea. How about I take you on a proper tour around the city?"

"You'll have yourself a deal, if I can drive." I replied, breathlessly.

" _Fine_ ," he said. "Though I'm not sure we'll get to see much from the side of the road."

I smacked him on the chest, before being a brave little cookie and leaving the warmth of the bed. "I drive just fine, Belikov. Just you wait and see..."

*.*.*

I stared at Dimitri from the passenger side, wearing a light bomber jacket and a backwards baseball cap. "We look like bank robbers."

"We're undercover. God knows that you and the media are not the best combination." He teased.

Looping my ponytail through the matching cap, I thwacked him on the arm. "I didn't know I married a damn comic."

"I must be getting better at this humor thing. Hey, I think our marriage might have a chance in the end."

I couldn't help but laugh. " _Jesus_ , just tell me where I'm supposed to go, otherwise keep it down."

"And here I thought you enjoyed my company. You're doing fine. The diner is straight down this street. But step on it, won't you."

"I think I preferred it when you gave me the silent treatment." I muttered. "Just grunt when you see where I'm supposed to park."

He laughed, turning up the radio and leaning back into his seat. _Men._

As we sat down in an empty booth at the diner, I understood exactly why Dimitri insisted we ate there. The bay windows allowed an incredible view of the marina. The docked boats, almost seemed like toys floating in the water.

"What will you be having today?"

Removing my eyes from the view, I looked up to find a waitress staring at Dimitri with hearts in her eyes. Seeing that I wasn't the only besotted fool in the building, I placed our order.

"We'll be having the buttercream waffles with a side portion of eggs and bacon, please. Scrambled. And a cup of coffee and hot chocolate, if you have some. That okay with you?" I looked at Dimitri.

"That's perfect, love." Dimitri replied, not even looking at the menu.

 _Love?_ My poor ovaries didn't stand a chance.

The poor woman, stopped staring at Dimitri long enough to jot down our order. "Okay, I'll bring your drinks in a moment."

"Thank you," I said feeling my cheeks go up in flames.

When she left us, Dimitri laughed. _Asshole._ "Shut it, Belikov, or I'll shut it for you."

"You're cute when you get jealous, you start talking all sweet but your cheeks go red."

I huffed. "I wasn't jealous. Now stop annoying me, and let me enjoy my breakfast without hurting you, you sadist man."

When our order had been delivered, we inhaled the food like there was no tomorrow. It was refreshing to be out in public without the hassle of security guards or the media. I almost felt normal.

"Do you want to take a look around the marina?" Dimitri asked, taking a drink from his mug.

I nodded. "Yeah, I think I saw some shops I wanted to check out."

*.*.*

 _Nina's Closet,_ was one of the quirkiest gift shops I'd ever seen in my life.

They sold just about anything, from personalized key chains to blankets in the shape of Oregon. Practical or not, I definitely wanted one.

After browsing around for a little while, I stumbled across a fluffy rabbit onesie. A perfect gift for Lissa's baby. Deciding to get her something as well, I stopped by the jewelry section and settled on an engraved locket, hoping that if I put a picture she'd remember her shitty friend anywhere she went.

Just as I was heading to the register, I looked up to find a red braded bracelet with a blue stone in the middle. A nazar.

If I remembered correctly, they served as protection from all things evil and ill spirited. Which was something Dimitri and I needed in spades. So I picked up two just in case.

After thanking the kind owner for gifting me a keychain, I walked outside to find Dimitri feeding the birds.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked, pinching off small pieces of bread from his cinnamon roll.

"Yeah, that place is my kind of shop. You've ever been here before?"

"Only to the diner," he said taking my hand. "Besides my family and the company, I really didn't want to make time for anything else. But I can honestly say I was missing out."

"You were definitely missing out," I said with a grin.

Reaching out into the paper bag, I removed the nazar bracelet from its box. "I need you to close your eyes for me."

"What are you up to?" he looked at me suspiciously for a second before closing his eyes.

Tying the strings around his wrist, I said. "You can open your eyes now. It's a nazar. Supposedly, it keeps you safe from all things evil. You've already given me freedom, the least I can do is give you some protection."

"Thank you, Roza." He said, wrapping his arms around me. "I'll always wear it. Did you buy me anything else?"

"Sorry, unless you find a way to shrink yourself I don't think you'll fit into what I bought."

"Can I see?"

"Sure," I nodded.

When he pulled out the rabbit suit, the already small onesie looked even tinier in his hands. "Do you have something you need to tell me?"

I gawked at him. "Of course not. It's for my best friend. She just told me she's pregnant and I thought I'd mail it to her."

A funny look flashed across his face, before he said. "Whether it's a girl or a boy, I think it will look cute. When we get the chance, well send her something bigger."

As I looked at him in that moment, it was kind of hard not to think about the dream I'd had. He'd probably make a good father.

When I hugged him tighter, he chuckled. "What do I owe this to? For reference purposes."

I shrugged, feeling my eyes get teary. "I'm just very happy."

"I'll keep that in mind. Not bad for someone that wanted to maim me just a couple of minutes ago."

I stepped aside, feeling a grin spread across my face. "You're a pain in the ass, Belikov."

"Yeah, then that makes you, Mrs. Pain in the ass."

I found myself thinking for the second time. _Men._

*.*.*

"It's great to be home!" I cheered.

We'd finally made it home a couple of hours later, after taking a stroll through the Japanese Gardens and to the unexpected, Oaks Amusement Park. As much as I loved sightseeing, I was glad to be off my feet.

"Do you need anything, _mija_?" Celia asked.

"No thank you, Celia. I'm still stuffed from the hotdogs we had for dinner. I don't think there was ever a time when I've had so junk much food, I think I'm going to explode."

She smiled. "As long as you had fun while eating everything, it's worth it. Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest, I think Alberto and Dimitri will a take a while."

I nodded, giving her a hug. "Good night, Celia."

"Goodnight, _Rosita_. _Descansa_."

When my body touched the mattress, I almost cried with joy. I hadn't known just how tired I was. But before I could get some sleep, I needed to check up on Lissa.

The phone rang twice, before she answered. "Hey you! I thought you forgot about me"

Shit. "Sorry, Liss. I just got home, there wasn't very good reception where I was."

"Why do I feel that something important happened while you were gone?"

"That's because it did. Dimitri confessed he had feelings for me, just when I was about to tell him that I did too."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." She said, but she didn't sound all that happy, instead she sounded worried.

"Lissa, is everything alright with you? Something's been off since the last time we spoke, I don't like it."

She exhaled. "With me yes, it's something else I'm worried about."

I didn't like where this was headed. "It's okay you can tell me."

"A couple of days after we talked, you father told Christian he needed a favor. He mentioned that he'd be holding a special dinner on Friday, and that he'd like for us to be present, because we were around the same age as his guests. I didn't think anything of it, because I could use the company. At least until I saw who it was."

"And who was it, Lissa?" If it had her that shaken up, it couldn't be good.

"Your father didn't think I'd recognize him, but then again he didn't know anyone else knew about him. But the truth is, Abe has lied to all of us, Rose."

"I don't understand." I said feeling a heaviness spread around my stomach.

"It means that Abe didn't kill Adrian all those years ago, like he made us believe. As well as the fact, that there's got to be a reason he appeared now all of a sudden, married to—"

In that moment, I could've sworn I heard pins drop and the earth move. I also could've sworn I'd been sitting down, but as the ground seemed to get even closer, I knew that I was wrong.

I had always been wrong, I just didn't know how much until then...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.- Midnight.**

 **Rose's POV**

" _I want to tell them about us," I whispered._

" _You what?!"_

 _I looked at him, pleading him to quiet down before anyone could hear him in my room. "Adrian, I don't want to hide anymore. I think he'll agree to us, he even said you're the only competent one within the lot. That's a straight up compliment, coming from him."_

" _Rose, you know what's going to happen to us if we stay. You'll probably get the better end of deal and I'll end up as fertilizer for your garden."_

 _I gazed into his green eyes, I wanted to delude myself into thinking all of this would work out, that I didn't have to leave everything I loved. But deep down, a small voice told me that that wasn't going to happen._

" _Then what do we do? I can't bear to lose you, Adrian. You're one of the best things that's ever happened to me and the only one brave enough to take me out on a date."_

 _He smiled. "You got that right, sunshine. Which is why I have a plan, though I'm not sure how you'll feel about it."_

" _If I get to be with you, I don't care. Let's do it."_

" _You, sunshine, are the reason why I do all that I do, to make a better life for both of us." he said before giving me one of the sweetest kisses he'd ever given me. "I'll find you tomorrow and then we'll be on our way outta here, okay?"_

" _Tomorrow." I said, watching him dexterously climb out of my window and into the shadows. Tomorrow we would get to be free from it all._

 _*.*.*_

" _Won't they notice the van is missing and come looking for us?" I asked, trying to keep my lunch down._

" _Don't worry, sunshine, I have this all planned. The van belongs to us now, a friend of mine sold it to me for a good price. I was hoping that until we found a good place to stay we could make it our home."_

 _I looked at the old vehicle and hoped to god that it wouldn't break down on us, because in its state there was a giant possibility that we would most likely end up in the side of the road. "Well, it's better than better than being out on the streets, I just hope that this doesn't last long and that my father can see his mistakes and let us be together."_

 _Adrian sighed, "I want that for you, Rose. But if I know your father the way I do, let's just say that I really hope this works out for us."_

 _Without any further thought, we placed our meager belongings into the back of the van and before we knew it we were ready to leave._

" _Are you ready, sunshine?"_

 _I took his hand. "As I'll ever be."_

" _Well, aren't you two cute…" my father's booming voice ricocheted off the walls of the empty warehouse._

 _This wasn't supposed to be happening, how did he find out?!_

" _Dad, I can explain—"_

" _Don't you dare call me that, you're a disgrace to the Mazur name. A pity for all of our ancestors, they must be rolling around in their grave knowing that within their bloodline runs the blood of a mere slut."_

 _I stepped back into Adrian, the force of my father's words like a physical slap to my face. Sure, he'd never had a mug with World's #1 DAD printed on it, but I'd never actually seen the disgust on his face until now._

" _You should have more respect for your daughter, Mazur. She doesn't deserve to be called that and you know it." Adrian said, taking a step in front of me, shielding me from his words._

 _My father laughed, cynically. "She does, especially when she chose such a scum to be messing around with. Sadly for you, I've never enjoyed a Cinderella story and settling on anything below our level is unacceptable. Such a pity too, because you were a good element, but everything in this life is replaceable, my boy, even you."_

 _And with that he pointed his gun and shot Adrian, sending him to the floor._

" _Adrian!" I yelled, leaning over him. His green eyes, always expressive, looked dazed as if he could barely keep them open. "Stay with me, Adrian, you're going to be okay."_

" _Don't lie to the boy, even I know that no dying man deserves being lied to. Especially when you could've avoided his death, my child."_

" _You're the one who shot him." I sobbed._

 _He tsked. "That's were your wrong. I'm not the one with blood on my hands, am I?"_

 _I'd killed him, hadn't I? Before I knew what was happening Adrian's body was ripped from my grip and dragged away. Leaving a trail of blood behind him, his green eyes no longer sparkling but a dull lifeless green. As I turned to look at my hands, I knew that they would no longer be clean no matter what I did._

I woke up with a start.

It had been so long since I'd had to relive that fateful night, that I'd honestly forgotten the horror of it. But as I watched Adrian bleed out in front of me again, I couldn't help the unease spreading over me.

I was terrified that if I turned on the lights I would still find blood on my hands. Lifting the sheets over my legs, I walked into the bathroom without turning on the lights. I turned on the shower, not caring at all that I was still dressed and that cold water wasn't the best for a midnight shower. But comfort wasn't what I was after, I wanted to feel clean and the best way I could do that was scrubbing until I was numb.

*.*.*

 **Dimitri's POV**

I wasn't a heavy sleeper by any means, but when the sound of the shower started to blend into my dreams I knew something was going on. Reaching out to Rose's side of the bed, I found that it was cool to the touch. What was she doing the shower at two am in the morning?

I walked over to the bathroom and there was no light slipping from under the door. Quietly opening the door, I found her huddled on the floor completely dressed. _What the hell…_

As I turned on the lights, I noticed that she was trembling and holding out her hands in front of her, as if washing them. I walked into the shower with her, but not before feeling the cold spray.

"Fuck, Roza! Your lips are blue." I said as I sat her down on the bench and turned the hot water on full blast. "What were you doing in here?"

"Can't you see?" she said finally lifting her gaze off her pink palms and into my face, the look on her face nearly broke me.

She closed her eyes and two stray tears slipped out. "They're dirty, they always have been…"

"Oh, Roza." I said as I wiped her tears away. "They're clean, baby, I promise."

"No, Dimitri, you don't understand. Every time I close my eyes I can see them, my hands covered with blood. Because it doesn't matter who pulled the trigger, in the end it was because of me. I killed him, or so I thought…"

"Roza…" I said trying to understand. Rose could never kill someone, it wasn't in her nature. But her father on the other hand, wouldn't stop at anything until he got what he wanted.

"You should've stayed away from me, married someone else with less baggage. If I were a a decent person I would leave you and your family, but I love you too much for me to do that."

I felt the air being sucked out my lungs, she loved me. She fucking loved me!

And instead of her feeling safe and content when uttering those words, she was terrified out of her fucking mind, and all I could do was stare? _Hell no…_

"Look at me," I said holding onto her chin. "You my Roza, are nothing if not the best woman I've ever met, the strongest and most resilient. And you are also done carrying those damn burdens by yourself, I am yours to share them with."

Taking her hands in mine, I reached down and kissed each of her fingers. "I've loved you since the moment I saw you and I was too damn stupid to even realize it."

Kissing her with all the passion I felt for her, I tried to show her how much I adored her and that I would stand by her side no matter what. She was part of my family, a part of me.

Placing her hands on my face, she removed my hair out of my eyes. "Make love to me."

 **Rose's POV**

How I managed to say those words without going up in flames was a mystery to me. I'd said I loved him first and now I had asked him to make love to me…I had gone momentarily insane, that was the only explanation for my behavior.

Feeling my blush up to the roots of my hair, I apologized. "Sorry, I don't know—"

He shut me up with a slow and loving kiss, as if I was made of spun glass. And dang it, as much as I wanted to be cherished and treasured, I needed him.

Stepping away from him. I gripped the hem of his shirt and slipped it over his head throwing it on the shower floor. "You should stop wearing shirts."

"There's my girl." He smiled against my lips. "And stop objectifying me, woman."

"Well thank goodness you can't read my thoughts, you'd scare yourself."

Dimitri growled. "I want to make love to you, but you're making it hard for me."

"That's what it's about isn't it," I laughed hiding my face in his neck.

"You terrible, terrible woman. I mean it, I want to take it slow."

"Fine, but I'm not going to enjoy it."

"Oh we'll see about that," he said before removing every stitch of wet clothing off my body and caring for me the way I'd always wished. After he made sure we were both squeaky clean, he turned off the water and carried me out of the shower and into the bedroom without even bothering to stop for a towel.

"Dimitri, we're making a mess!" I squeaked

"I don't care. I want you in our bed, we'll clean up later." He said shushing my excuses as he made his way down my neck, peppering kisses and a trail of fire I couldn't ignore.

"Dimitri, I know you're enjoying yourself, but…" I gasped.

"Uh-huh." He grinned against my skin. The devilish man, was enjoying making me squirm.

"Stop it," I pleaded. "Please."

Deciding that we'd both had enough torture, he kissed me one more time before _finally_ making me his wife.

*.*.*

"I don't want to go to work tomorrow," Dimitri said as he played with my hair.

"We have to go, you're the boss." I said resting my head in the crook of his shoulder.

"For the first time, I can honestly say that I don't want to be anywhere else than on this couch." He said pulling me closer to his warmth.

"Well only because the bed is soaked, Celia is going to kill us," I joked.

The smile he gave me was so beautiful that I remembered when I wondered if he'd ever smile for me like he did when he saw his family. And now I could honestly say this one was even better, because it was only for my eyes only.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys!**

 **I was gone for a while mostly because I now have adult responsibilities I can't avoid, like my job. Which is a lot different than going to school because you can't just skip work to write. And I finally got to go on vacation to Los Angeles, which was an amazing experience were I finally got to practice my very accented English and got to look at cute guys, always searching and never finding a Dimka of my own. But enough rambling, as a New Year's resolution I set myself the goal that I am to complete this story and I just hope you are still interested in reading the rest.**

 **With that said, here's the next one.**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10.- Normal.**

 **Ivan's POV**

"If you keep turning around every time the bell chimes you'll give yourself whiplash, Ivan."

I stopped looking at the door and glared at Rose, "You didn't have to come with me, you know? I could've sat here all by myself."

She turned and looked around the busy coffee shop and smiled. "Yeah, if that'd been the case I think they would've kicked you out already. You look jittery enough from all that caffeine."

Instead of replying back, I sighed. I was thankful that she had decided to come with me, but it honestly made feel even more restless to find my green eyed girl. "You know what, I think we should go. I don't think she's going to show up today."

"I was only joking, we can wait some more, I don't mind. Besides we still have some time before we have to leave."

I shook my head. "Dimitri will kill me if I take any more of your time, it was a miracle he even let you out of his sight today."

"You're seeing things, he doesn't even like me that me that much," she blushed.

"And I'm the delusional one." I said to the heavens. Looking at my watch, I decided that it was fine. Meeting her was something that had happened by chance and I was going to become crazy trying to force something that only happened by fate.

Taking a cup of coffee for Dimitri, we walked up the counter to pay for our drinks. The young barista, greeted us with a smile before she looked at me specifically.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

She smiled, embarrassed at having been caught staring. "It's just that you looked familiar from afar, but now that I see you up close the resemblance is amazing."

Beside me Rose was giving me a look as if to ask ' _Her too?'_

I shook my head. I knew I had a bad reputation before, but even I had my limits. "Have we met before?"

The barista shook her head. "There was this woman the other day that sat down in the same spot you were for a long time. We noticed she kept staring at the door and when I least expected it she disappeared and left this behind on the table."

She produced a small piece of paper from under the counter and I heard Rose's gasp as she saw what was on it.

It was me.

A very detailed drawing of me smiling as I sipped my coffee.

But that wasn't the only thing I noticed. Like a blessing on the edge of the paper, was a signature. Her signature.

 _Natalie Doru._

Fucking hell. I could've cried.

"You have no idea how much this means to me, thank you." I said, placing a hefty tip in her jar.

Rose stared at me as we left the coffee shop. "I guess it was your lucky day, after all. Should we go buy a lotto ticket before we head back?"

"No, that seems like cheating," I said feeling more like myself and with a light spring to my step because I had finally found a way to see her again. "Besides I think I will need all of my luck when I find her."

 **Rose's POV**

I tried to smile, as I felt happy that Ivan had found the name of the mysterious woman that had taken up his thoughts during the last two weeks.

But under my excitement, I was a worried anxious mess.

The invitation to my father's 50th birthday had arrived in the mail a couple of days ago and Dimitri seemed as reluctant in not wanting to go as I felt. But in the end my father's wishes always came true, so I tried to think of the positive, I was excited for Dimitri to meet Lissa.

She'd like him and I was pretty much sure he'd like her.

"What are you thinking about, that has you smiling from ear to ear?" Dimitri asked as he entered my office.

"I can't."

"Are you keeping secrets from me?"

 _My dead boyfriend is alive..._

"No," I lied. "The only secret and not a very good one is that, umm, I can't get you off my mind."

"Funny thing, I feel the same way." He smiled that special smile and pulled me out of my chair and embraced me. "Rose, no matter what happens in Montana, we're a team. You and me, you hear me?"

Resting my head on his heart, I nodded. "Best team ever."

"Exactly, so don't you worry about anything, we'll only be gone one weekend and before you know it we'll be back home."

Home.

Portland was home. Celia, Albert and Ivan were part of that.

But most importantly, Dimitri was my home.

"Well if you have that all mapped out I don't see why I should be so worried."

"There you go, now we should get going if we're going to make it on time for dinner."

"Do you think we could make it we drive _really_ fast?" I asked, feeling queasy thinking about the plane ride.

"I would drive you anywhere you wanted but it's 14 hours away, baby." He said putting my hair behind my ear.

"It was a trick question, I already knew the answer."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"I wanted to know what you'd say this time around."

He kissed me. "I'll meet you in twenty minutes down by the car. I love you, Roza."

"Me too."

*.*.*

"You look green," Dimitri said as he held out his hand to help me up the plane's stairs.

"I feel green, I don't think I can do this, Dimitri."

"I brought you something for that, they're pills to help you with the anxiety and the nausea. It will make it easier for you." He said taking a pill bottle out of his suit pocket.

Taking it from him, I clutched it in my fingers and hoped to god they would work. Or else this would be just the beginning of hell.

As I sat down and took two little pills, Dimitri's cell phone rang.

"It's Ivan," he said as he answered. "We've barely left, stop being clingy and find your woman."

Dimitri sobered up after a few seconds of hearing Ivan speak. "Are you sure everyone is out of the building? That no one got hurt? Okay, good. I'll be there as fast as I can. See in you a bit."

"What happened, is everything okay?"

Dimitri ran his hands through his hair. "The floor with the main servers is on fire and the building is being evacuated."

"Shit." The sickness I had felt, tripled. "Is everyone okay?"

"Exactly, Ivan said everyone is safe and counted for. The firefighters are inside trying to put it out." He sighed. "Rose, that whole floor is one of the safest places within the building, cameras, guards, you name it. Which only makes me more curious to know how it started. I'm sorry to say this, but I can't go to Montana."

"Oh, it's okay. We don't really have to go, I'm sure they'll understand why we couldn't make it." I felt really shitty for feeling relieved, but at that point I had to count my blessings were I could.

"I said I'm not going, but that doesn't mean you're not."

"What?!" I shook my head. "No, Dimitri! I can't go back there without you. I don't want to do it, I need you by my side."

He sighed. "I hate to do this to you, but if I've learned something is to go with my gut. It wasn't an accident, the fire. And to find out who started it, I need to know you're somewhere safe so I can make them pay."

"I'm not safe if I'm not with you. Please?" I begged feeling tears sting my eyes.

"I would do anything for you, I would lay down my life for you if I could. But could you please do this for my sake of mind. Please, Roza?"

As I looked into his eyes, I saw it. Fear. For my safety.

I knew it because I had seen on my face every time I looked in the mirror, and as much I disliked seeing it in everyday in my eyes, I hated seeing it in his eyes. I didn't want him to worry for me while he found the culprit, which if I knew him, his gut was practically spelling it out for him. Viktor Dashkov.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll do it for you."

"Good girl," he said pulling me toward him. "Thank you, Roza. I'll have Celia come with you so you won't be alone, besides I'd like for her to be safe too."

"Shit, you're right. If the building was attacked then they're also in danger, what about your family?"

"They're protected by a full security team, but I'll have them reinforce it just to be on the safe side."

"Then what about you and Ivan, will you be safe?"

"Baby, we know how to take care of ourselves. Albert was a Marine and he's taught us very well. He was the one that hand selected the security for my family and for us, I trust him with our lives."

"Well then, I just hope that this was all a case of an electric malfunction instead of someone causing this so we can come home."

"Me too, baby, me too. But for the mean time, I need you to keep yourself safe."

"As much as I can, seeing as you are sending me to visit my father who is part of the mob." i muttered.

Despite himself, he laughed. "Jesus, you and that mouth, I had forgotten all about. I fucking love it."

"Stop it, go before I don't let you leave me in this flying piece of metal. Stay safe, Dimitri, I want you in one piece when I see you again."

"Is it because they'll think you did it?"

I shook my head. "No, it's because I really, _really_ like all of you in one piece."

Before leaving, he kissed me one last time, and I wished that I could stay with him and find out who would dare to hurt us. But on the other hand, I also had to face my own personal boogey man and find out once and for all, the truth behind the death or not death in this case of Adrian.

Jesus, just when life was starting to seem normal…

*.*.*


End file.
